He didn't have to be
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: Letty's on her own with her young son when she takes a job at an automotive shop that will change everything
1. Chapter 1

Letty leaned against the living room wall of her apartment watching her son run his cars up and down the coffee table making "vroom" noises as he went. Her heart thumped harder at the sight of him. Santiago Miguel Ortiz her pride and joy. At just 5 years old he was smarter then most children his age.

"Santiago baby lets go time for daycare" She murmured running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Alright momma" He replied pulling his Spiderman backpack over his shoulders and gripping onto his moms hand. It was their first day in this new town, Letty had gotten a job at an automotive shop and Santiago was starting at a new school and daycare. The drive across town was quiet as both worried about how the day would go. Letty pulled the jeep into the parking lot shutting the engine off and turning to her son.

"Excited?"

The small boys eyes watered as he glanced towards the new daycare, he wanted to go home and be with his daddy and his friends but momma said they had to go. Letty leaned across the car pressing her lips to Santiago's forehead before pulling him into her lap.

"It'll be okay baby we'll make a life here"

The young boy nodded gripping onto his moms hand as they walked into the daycare. Several children sat down playing together with blocks, crayons, some even play dolls. A younger woman greeted them at the door.

"You must be Santiago and you must be Letty" She smiled down at Santiago. He glanced up at the lady, she didn't seem so scary. He nodded shyly before slipping behind his mothers leg.

"He's pretty shy" Letty explained moving slightly trying to get Santiago out from behind her.

" Vamos, nena, sé valiente (Come on baby, be a brave boy)"

The young girl knelt down in front of Santiago, smiling at his shy expression.

"My name's Elena, that's a pretty cool backpack you got there. You know we got a whole box full of Superhero's, Spiderman's my favourite though" She whispered the last part. Santiago glanced up at Elena before coming from behind his mother.

"I like Spiderman cause he can shoot webs from his fingers"

"That is pretty cool huh? Why don't we let mommy go to work and we'll go play superhero's?"

Santiago glanced up at Letty torn between the box of superheroes and leaving his mom's side.

"Go on baby I'll see you later" Letty whispered kissing his cheeks. After getting Santiago comfortable Letty headed for her first day of work. She walked through the front door of the place, it smelt like burnt oil and rubber she grinned happily and walked into the office doors.

"Hi I'm Letty I'm supposed to start today?" She murmured to the large figure behind the desk.

"Ah yes I'm Anthony Toretto but call me Tony, welcome to D+T's Letty I'm sure you'll fit right in" The older man grinned walked around the desk to shake her hand.

"So is there a certain time you need to be off by?" He rumbled rummaging through the desk drawers.

"Uh yes actually I need to be off by 6 to pick up my son Santiago from daycare"

"Einstein's playground?"

Letty glanced up shocked that the man knew of the daycare, Tony smiled when he realised he hadn't explained.

"My niece Elena works there"

"Oh yeah I met her this morning, only reason I managed to leave with out Santiago bawling" Letty laughed. Tony lead Letty out into the shop where the were 5 cars in different bays being worked on.

"You can get started on this Civic, owner says it wont turn over" Tony shook his head.

"Alright thanks Tony" Letty leaned over the hood of the car and began to pull apart the serpentine belt to get at the alternator when she heard a squeal from behind her.

"You must be Letty!"

Letty spun around and came face to face with a tall dark haired ball of energy. The young girl was practically vibrating in place as she grinned at Letty.

"That's me" She grinned lazily wiping her hands on the rag.

"I'm Mia Tony's daughter!" She reached her hand out to shake Letty's "I'm so happy there's finally a girl here this place is such a man cave" She sighed leaning against the car beside her.

"We should do something for lunch! It's in a half hour! There's this amazing little pizza place down town you have to try it!" Letty smirked as Mia rambled on waiting for her to finish.

"So will you!?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alright meet me outside in a half hour!" Mia squealed again before rushing off into the office. Shaking her head Letty began to work on the car again glancing at the clock every so often to check the time. After a half an hour Letty got washed up and headed out to the lot to find a very excited Mia leaned against a Toyota Camry. The two girls piled into Mia's car and arrived at the pizza place sitting down at a small table in the back.

"So tell me about you" Mia said leaning against the table eyeing Letty curiously. Letty shifted in her seat trying to think of what to say.

"Uh okay I'm 25 originally from Brooklyn moved here this week with my son and yeah that's about it"

"You have a son?" Mia grinned effectively relaxing Letty's tension. Letty removed her phone from her pocket and opened a picture of Santiago at the beach, dark hair full of sand and a popsicle grin plastered to his little face.

"Oh my god Letty he's gorgeous! Where does your boyfriend work?"

Letty's face fell and Mia instantly regretted the words she had just spoken.

"We had to leave him behind, it just wasn't safe anymore." Letty whispered glancing towards the picture of Santiago. It had been 3 hours and she was already dying to go see him. Feeling the need to change the subject quickly Mia grinned happily pointing towards one of the waiters.

"That's my boyfriend Vince, he pissed dad off and got fired so he's stuck working here" She giggled winking at the big bear of a man who scowled at her. Letty had to laugh as Vince stalked his way over to the table.

"_Why_ must you bring people here to laugh at me?" He whined nodding towards Letty who smirked up at him.

"Vince this is Letty, she works at the garage now isn't that great!"

Vince's eyebrows raised as he ran his eyes up and down Letty before quickly shaking his head clear.

"A little mama like you working on cars? Don't you have a big man like me to do that for ya?"

"I don't see any big men around here" Letty muttered glancing around the restaurant as Mia snickered.

"Should bring her home Mia, Dom would have a friggen hay day" Vince bit out turning around to stalk back towards the kitchen.

"Who's Dom?"

Mia rolled her eyes sighing heavily, "My dumb ass big brother aka the man whore" Letty chuckled before standing up to stretch. They girls paid there bill and headed back to the shop were they finished out the rest of the day. 6 o'clock rolled around quickly and Letty threw off her coveralls and headed towards the door when Tony stepped in her way grinning mischievously.

"Come over to our house for dinner I promise you we all arent as vrazy as Mia" He grinned shocing a piece of paper into her hands. Letty opened her mouth to protest when Tony pressed his index finger to her lips.

"Nuh uh, got to get to know your colleges my dear! See you soon!"

With that they parted ways as Tony sped towards home and Letty raced to the daycare to get her son wondering just what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad you guys are loving the idea! And for _bree19 _I will absolutely include ages!_

_Letty: 25_

_Santiago: 5_

_Mia: 24_

_Vince: 28_

_Dom: 28_

_Elena: 27_

Letty turned of the engine stopping to watch Santiago through the window of the daycare. He was sat down at a table with two younger boys playing Lego, she watched his eyebrows knit together as he carefully placed the last Lego leaning back to grin at the two other boys. She climbed out of the Jeep and made her way into the daycare watching him closely as he helped his friends clean up the Lego they had played with.

"He's an amazing boy" Elena said walking over to greet Letty. Letty couldn't help but beam back her baby was amazing.

"Yeah can't believe he's mine some days" Letty laughed signing the sign out book.

"Mama!" Santiago screamed diving into his mothers arms, squeezing her cheeks as he planted wet sloppy kisses across her face giggling at the way her eyes crossed.

"Hey miho how was school and daycare"

"I like it here Mama I have lots of new friends! I can come back tomorrow right?" The young boy asked glancing back to the other two boys behind him. Letty smiled down at her son nodding her head as he jumped up and ran over to his friends to tell them.

"So I've been informed that my uncle has demanded your presence at supper" Elena smirked shaking her head at the thought of her tried and true Italian uncle.

"Yeah me and the boy" Letty murmured buttoning Santiago's coat and helping him lace up his running shoes.

"You can follow me over I'm off now" Elena motioned towards the clock stepping out of the gate and towards the parking lot. Letty followed Elena down into a small quiet part of town before pulling her Jeep in front of the house. 1327 was written across the mail box and cars were piled in the driveway. As Letty and Santiago made their way towards the house the smell of BBQ filled their noses.

"Mama that smells so good" Santiago whispered pointing to Tony at the grill. Tony grinned widely making his way towards Letty and crouching down to Santiago's level.

"Well hell there you must be Santiago" Tony whispered holding his hand out, Santiago shook his hand firmly before nodding.

"Yes sir"

Letty smiled down at her son, who stood up straight making eye contact with Tony as he had been taught. Manners and respect were high on Letty's list she wanted her son to be a great man someday.

"Well there's no kids here to play with but I'm sure some of the adults will play with you they act like kids anyway." Tony laughed.

"Letty you came" Mia squealed from behind Tony as she ran up to hug her new friend. Letty smirked hugging Mia back before stepping back to introduce her to Santiago.

"Mia this is my son Santiago, Santi baby this is Mia"

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Santiago murmured taking in the tall dark haired lady in front of him. The smile on her face had him relaxing slightly, maybe this new town wasn't so bad. Mia's eyebrows raised taken back by the respect and manners of the young boy. She stood up and leaned into Letty whispering in her ear.

"Wow Letty he's amazing"

After meeting most of the family and having dinner Letty was sat down at the picnic table talking back and forth with Tony's wife Sophia and Elena when she noticed Santiago was gone.

"Hey Mi you seen Santi?"

Mia smiled nodding her head towards the young boy, Santiago was stood just in front of a black 69 Charger that stood in the driveway. Letty couldn't help but feel guilty her and Santiago had built a car together a year back but had to sell it to move here. Just as she was about to call him over a large tan man crouched down beside Santiago.

"Hey sport what's your name?" The man rumbled scaring Santiago for a second before he shook it off.

"Santiago Miguel Ortiz" The young boy murmured eyes still trained on the car before him.

"Well Santiago I'm Dominic, you like cars?" Dominic asked watching as the boy's eyes trailed over every body line. Santiago nodded his head eyebrows knit together in confusion finally stopping to make eye contact with the man beside him.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Dominic couldn't help but grin at the boy, he reminded him of himself at that age. He paused for a second glancing around to see if the boy's parents were here somewhere.

"You want to sit in the driver seat?" Dom whispered lowly glancing over at Santiago watching as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"You mean it!"

Dom nodded unlocking the car door and holding it open smiling as the young boy climbed inside gripping the steering wheel. His eyes were wide as he took in the detail of the interior peering over the dash at the long black hood.

"This is awesome!"

Letty watched the two of them together and her heart ached dully. She wished so much that Derrick would just smarten up and be a father to their son. Shaking it off she stood up making her way over to her son.

"Mama look!" Santiago beamed pointing excitedly to the car he sat inside of little hands gripping the wheel.

"Pretty nice car hey kid?" Letty laughed running her eyes up and down the car before glancing over to the man who stood beside it. He was tall, tanned and bald with the muscle ton of a Greek god. Dominic smirked at Letty finally realising who she was.

"You must be Letty, I'm Dominic" He rumbled shaking her head gently. His eye's trailed around the yard looking for her husband before noticing the lack of ring on her finger. Letty nodded finally shifting uncomfortably at the charge that raced through her at his touch.

"Yeah I work for your dad now, you've obviously met Santiago" She chuckled.

"Cute kid" Dom rumbled smiling down at the small boy. Santiago climbed into his mothers arms resting his head against her shoulder yawning loudly.

"Bebé cansado? (tired baby) " Letty murmured rubbing her hands up and down his back as his little muscles relaxed. Dom watched as Letty said goodbye to everyone before sliding the boy into his car seat and closing the door quietly. He couldn't stop his feet as he made his way over to her.

"So think you'll be comin around more often" He murmured taking in her brown eyes and the way she chewed her lip.

"Probably" She laughed glancing towards Tony.

"I look forward to it" He whispered in her ear before walking back up to the house, Letty shivered as she shook her head. She wouldn't let Dominic Toretto affect her not now not ever.

_Review review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Love the updates guys! And will make them longer for ya!_

"Dude do you see the ass on that woman!?" Vince muttered glancing over at the woman in question leaned against the front end of the concession stand.

"Ass to stop a kenworth truck man, bet you I can get her number" Dom grinned sliding off the hood of his car. Leon scoffed next to him nodding towards the beach.

"Dude Alexis is here man quit bein such a whore"

"I aint locked down man relax"

Dom turned to make his way over when a young boy stepped out front in front of the woman and turned towards him.

"Hi Dominic!" Santiago grinned running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hey sport I didn't even see you there" Dom smirked rubbing his hand into the boys hair. Leon and Vince grinned as Letty walked over to them.

"Still want that bet tough guy" Vince whispered earning a punch to the ribs from Dominic.

"Ow fuck man"

"Watch your mouth" Dom warned eyes glancing toward Santiago who beamed at his mothers approaching figure.

"Mama look Dominic's here!"

"Hey boys" Letty greeted them eyes flashing to Dom's before settling back onto Santiago.

"What brings you to the beach mami?" Vince murmured glancing around for Mia knowing she'd be here somewhere.

"Little man got an A+ on his homework so we're celebratin" Letty beamed down at her son proud of how smart he was.

"Mama said we's gonna go to the car museum Dominic you should come to!"

Letty's eyes grew wide as Santiago bounced in place between her and Dominic. Dom shook his head crouching down at his level.

"You and your mom have a day together kiddo I've got boring adult stuff I got to do. Thanks for the invite though you tell me all about it next time I see ya?"

Santiago was disappointed but nodded understanding how boring "adult stuff" was. Letty gripped his hand and said goodbye as they walked towards the museum at the end of the block.

"Looks like someone has the hots for Letty" Leon sang happily as the three crossed the boardwalk in search of Alexis.

"Fuck off man"

"You can't go fucking around with her brotha that little boy _deserves_ a father and that means lock down"

Dom nodded knowing full well that he had to keep his distance from Letty, as much as he really didn't want to.

"Hey Dommy" Alexis sang leaning into his side, Dom grimaced he _hated_ that name.

"Don't call me that"

"I love you" She grinned up at him.

"Yeah thanks"

"I'm gonna go spend sometime with my girls, I'll see you later baby" She murmured reaching up to kiss him deeply. Dom waved her off walking up to meet with the guys.

"Surprised ya'll aint broken up yet" Leon muttered.

"Give it time" He grumbled.

After going to the car museum and supper Letty drove the way home listening to the soft breathing of her son asleep in the back. She was on edge today to put it mildly, Dominic had an effect on her stronger then Derrick ever had but he wasn't strong enough to be what they needed and Andres the delivery guy from work had asked her out and she hadn't told him no. Mia begged Letty to go even offering to watch Santi for the night. She sighed glancing toward Santiago in the back seat, maybe a new place meant new people. People who wouldn't judge just because of her being a single mom. Letty sent out a quick text to Andres saying she would go before dialling Mia's number.

"Hello?"

"Mia how you livin girl?"

"Letty! I'm guessing by the phone call your going to give Andres a shot!?"

Letty couldn't help but smirk at the excitement that layered Mia's voice, it had been barely a week and this girl was already her best friend.

"Yeah if you don't mind watching Santiago, he's in bed I just need someone to stay here"

"I'll be over in 5"

Letty pulled Santiago into her arms and carried him upstairs and into his bed, she kissed his forehead running her fingers through his dark hair. She shook her head never had she realised she could love someone so much.

"I love you baby"

Flicking on his night light Letty shut the door quietly before checking herself in her bathroom mirror and heading downstairs to find Mia perched on her couch with a book.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"You gave me an "emergency" key remember" Mia chuckled wiggling her keys in Letty's face. Before Letty could make a smart remark a horn beeped out side.

"That must be him, thanks Mia I owe you"

"Go have fun" Mia waved her away turning back to her book.

Letty made her way down the driveway and into the passenger seat of the Honda 2000 parked by the curb.

"Hey mami" Andres grinned eyes roaming over Letty.

"What's up"

"You look damn fine not as fine as you in them cover alls girl but damn"

Letty grinned she liked Andres he was a pretty nice guy even if he was sort of a dork.

"Come on let's get out of here"

They drove down through the middle of the city and pulled next to the restaurant Cha Cha Cha. Andres walked around the car pulling the door open for Letty and gripping her hand as they went inside. They got a quiet table for two in the back and settled down sipping on wine.

"So mami tell me why you're over here in big LA all alone huh?"

"Moved here from Brooklyn with my boy, had some shit to get away from" Letty shrugged staring at the wine sloshing in her cup.

"Boy? You got a man mama that's fucked up shouldn't be here"

"No not like that, my son Santiago he's 5"

Andres eyebrows raised in surprise as he sucked his teeth staring Letty down.

"So you got a kid you're looking for a hubby then"

"I aint playin around no but I don't want a marriage like tomorrow"

"Shit that's fucked up I came here for a date with a hot lady not to get a wife and kid"

Andres pushed his chair out and threw a couple of bills down on the table before shaking his head and leaving the restaurant. Letty knew better by now not to chase them, she was just chasing little boys. She sat there for a few minutes before leaving the restaurant and staring the long walk home. Tears threatened to spill over as she thought about Santiago, her baby needed a real father figure. She hated Derrick for what he did, what he had become. They needed him and he wasn't there. A few blocks up Letty heard the growl of a V8 from behind her as the same black Charger came to a stop beside her.

"Letty the fuck you doing walking around here at night? Shit's not safe" Dom hissed from the drivers seat.

"I'm a big girl Dom, thanks though"

"Get in the fucking car Letty"

"No"

Dom gripped the steering wheel tighter shutting his eyes to calm himself, finally he glared over at her.

"So what if some hommie grabs you and fucks off? What happens to little man?" He growled. Letty's head snapped up eyes glaring into Dom's as she walked around the car and slipped in the passenger seat.

"Why you down here? Where's Andres aint you on a date with the gringo?"

"He left"

Dom glanced over at Letty her expression was almost so sad his heart threatened to break inside of his chest.

"What happened Let?" Dom asked softly pulling up beside the curb of her apartment, shutting the car off and waiting for her answer.

"What always happens they find out about Santi and then turn around and run, s'all good Dom I'm used to it. Aint no men anywhere in this world just gonna have to be me and Santi" She shrugged un-belting her self and opening the door.

"Thanks Dom"

Dom nodded as she slammed the door and headed up the driveway, he hated how hurt she was but he didn't think he was man enough to be what she needed. He growled slamming his fist on the wheel before turning the car over and heading toward home.

Letty opened the front door of her apartment to find Mia sprawled out watching a movie on TV.

"No good huh?" Mia whispered taking in Letty's sullen appearance.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow girl I'm dead tired"

Mia nodded and gave Letty a quick hug "Baby boy's in your bed he woke up and you were gone and it's the only way he'd calm down."

"Thanks girl see you tomorrow"

Letty climbed the stairs and slipped into her shorts and tank before settling in next to her son. Santiago snuggled into her side his little head rest on her chest as Letty ran her hands up and down his back. This was all they needed, each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love love LOVE the reviews guys! Gets me soo excited to writ more! I know you are all not liking the older man whore but I promise it works out in the end! Keep on reviewing! The quote in this chapter by the way is by Haris Lithos!_

Dom glared at the engine bay of his Charger waiting for it to answer all the questions that swirled through his mind. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Letty, she was beautiful, intelligent, good with cars and sexy as hell but she was on lockdown mode. A loud bang brought Dom out of his cloud of misery when he turned around to find his father Tony leaned against the wall of the garage staring him down.

"Got to grow up sometime son"

"I aint what she needs Pop she needs a father and a husband shit dad I can't even get the whole boyfriend thing on lock"

"Dominic I know Emma hurt you but son it's time to move on"

Dominic threw his wrench across the garage bringing himself within inches of his fathers face.

"Fuck you Emma aint got shit to do with this" He roared.

"It has everything to do with _this_ you're scared Dominic and rightfully so but you can't go on like this forever. I know you like Letty and I know you like Santiago you cant run forever"

Dom slid to the floor beside the Charger rubbing his head aggressively with his hands. Emma had been his everything from the time they were 18 to his 26th birthday, they were even expecting a child. But one day Emma decided it was all too much for her had an abortion broke things off and never came back. It all but killed Dom to watch it go down.

"I had a family pops couldn't even keep my own together they don't need my fucking shit up worse. Kid deserves better then my ass"

"I can't make your decisions for you Dominic, but consider this what if your_ exactly_ what they need" Tony murmured standing up to exit the garage leaving Dom within his own thoughts.

...

Letty slammed the hood of the car she was working on shut turning to scribble something down on the work order. It was almost quitting time and she was ready to go home and spend sometime with Santiago.

"All done girl?" Leon mused hanging up a set of battery cables beside her.

"Yeah think I'm gonna head out go pick up little man a bit early"

"Keep it real baby girl"

Letty drove across town heading for the daycare to pick up Santiago when he phone began to ring in her pocket.

"Hello"

"Hey Letty it's Mia what you doing tonight?"

"Just me the boy so not much"

"Come over we're doing movie and games tonight" Mia pleaded on the other end Letty rolled her eyes grinning at her best friend.

"Alright alright see you in a few girl"

Letty walked into the daycare smiling as Santiago bounded up to her.

"Hey baby put your stuff on" Letty murmured as Santiago ran to his locker after packing up the headed over to the Toretto home to find Dom sat on the front porch beer in one hand phone in the other.

"Hi Dominic!" Santiago yelled jumping into his lap, Dom tickled the boys sides grinning at the child's laughter.

"Hey sport, hey mami"

Letty shifted uncomfortably trying to ignore the slight fire that rose at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Dom" She smiled sweetly at Dom and his heart clenched he wanted so badly to grab her and kiss her hold her against his chest but he couldn't. Letty stared at him for a second before rubbing his head and passing him to in through the door. Vince walked out behind her plopping down beside Dom.

"You okay brotha?"

"Her beauty was like fire she was like fire. If you got close enough you'd get warm but if you got too close you'd get burned" He mused staring at the sky above them.

"Brotha I was scared shitless of being with Mia but it was the best thing to ever happen to me. You got to rely on faith man give it a try not everyone's like Emma..."

Dom glared at his best friend at the sound of Emma's name, why must everyone fucking say that.

"I guess"

_Two hours later_

Letty leaned against the side of the house as the rain fell and the thunder boomed above them she missed the peace and quiet.

"Gonna catch a cold out here" Dom rumbled from behind her moving closer to her close enough she could feel his warmth.

"I'm a big girl"

"You keep saying that, so what happened with the busta"

Letty glanced over searching for amusement or sarcasm in his features only to find concern she sighed heavily turning to face him.

"Didn't know I had a kid left the minute I told him"

Dom's fist clenched at his sides, Santiago was a great Andres never even met him how the fuck could he judge so quick.

"I'm sorry Let" He whispered so quietly Letty wasn't sure she had even heard him right.

"I'm used to it Dom it's the dance we do me and Santiago are used to it by now"

"Can I ask you something? And feel free to tell me if shit aint my business but I'm for real curious"

Letty nodded linking her hands as she waited calmly for the question she knew would come.

"Where's his dad?"

"In Brooklyn he's heavy into drugs and gangs now and he was trying to drag Santi in with him. Bringing him to meetings and shit all the time while I was at work. Fucker didn't even have a job skimmed money off of me for his habit. Promised me so many times he'd shape up never did but one night he got so mad at me for saying no he threw me against a wall broke three of my ribs kicking me. So we left never told him where we were going, I know Santiago hates me for it but someday he'll understand"

"Holy shit"

Letty smirked turning to look at Dom, "I aint no baby girl Dom I've been through shit I can do me. I got to do what's right for my son he's what's important."

"You shouldn't have to live like that Let"

"I have and I am livin like that Dom I'm all about that life, fuck man my parents were even about that life that's why I'm making sure Santiago is different."

Dom leaned close into Letty staring into her eyes for a few seconds before whispering into her ear.

"You scare the shit out of me"

Letty swallowed roughly staring at Dom's lips and feeling his breath on her skin. She felt numb she couldn't move away couldn't stop.

"Dominic!" Tony hollered from inside the house as he threw the front door open.

"Get in here you two it's freezing!"

Dom glared at his father and stood up waiting for Letty who's eyes were still wide with fear as she followed him into the house. Mia sat in Vince's lap watching as they passed them by frowning at Vince as he pulled her bottom lip with his thumb.

"S'matter love"

"Maybe she can save him"


	5. Chapter 5

_I love you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! Here we go!_

"Would you quit bein such a pussy and ask her out already" Vince growled from underneath the Civic they were working on. Dom "accidentally" dropped a wrench chuckling as it slammed into Vince's face.

"Oops"

"I'm serious man the sexual fuckin tension between you two us worse then a porno just god damn do it"

"There's a kid involved in this shit Vince it aint that simple!" Dom growled wiping his hands with the rag.

"You straight up love that boy Dom don't even play"

Just as Dom was about to slug Vince Letty walked in through the shop door eyeing them both quizzically.

"Hey Let" Vince beamed.

"Tony finally hired ya back you big lug" Letty laughed she liked Vince he was good to her and Santiago.

"Shit yeah I'm his best mechanic hey ow!" Vince hissed as Dom slugged him in the chest.

"Shut up"

Vince glared at Dom before leaving the room raising his eyebrows towards Letty. Dom walked over to Letty leaning against the car beside her eyes smouldering

"Dom?"

"Go out with me" He rumbled inching his way towards her as his hand pressed against the small of her back. Letty bit back a moan as the electricity from his touch burned through her.

"No way I'm not some play thing"

"I aint playin"

"No" Letty muttered walking away before what little self control she had vanished completely. She wanted Dom but he wasn't what she needed he was still a boy and she needed a man.

"Come on Let just one night I'll show you I've changed" Dom argued backing her into a corner of the shop. He ran his hand slowly up her side cupping her face in his palm rubbing his thumb gently over her bottom lip.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that baby" He whispered into her ear, the warm of his breath made Letty shiver as she cursed internally. Dom smirked leaning back against the car behind them arms crossed waiting expectantly.

"How can you have changed in 3 weeks Dom? How? What could possibly have changed who you are in a matter of days" Letty murmured eyes warily watching the way the muscles in his arm flexed. Dom walked closer to her pulling her against him leaning his forehead against hers.

"You" He breathed.

Letty glared at the floor beneath her trying to find the urge to turn him down, the will to say no.

"This is more then just us Dom...Santiago loves you what if it doesn't work out?" She whispered and the pain in her voice made the hair on Dom's arms stand straight. Rubbing his thumb over her cheek he leaned against her.

"What if it does?"

From behind the far wall Mia gripped Vince's arm tightly as she listened to her brother talk with Letty. Hope built up inside her once again maybe Letty could fix the damage Emma had caused. Bring her brother back to her once again.

"You promise me you wont be a filthy man whore?" Letty growled leaning into Dom eyes burning right through him.

"I just want you Let"

Letty shook her head sadly glancing up to meet his eyes once again.

"I'm more then just me Dom I'm a mom"

"I love that kid"

Letty nodded still consumed in her thoughts and worries, what if she got hurt again? Could she leave all that she had come to love about this place.

"Come on Let just one chance" Dom pleaded holding her hands against his chest watching as she chewed her lip.

"Alright" She sighed "Alright pick me up tonight bring Mia over to babysit if you can convince her" Letty turned and walked out the door of the shop and headed for her Jeep. Dom grinned happily for the first time in years he felt something other then pure lust for someone.

"Mia come out from behind there Vince you to" Dom laughed as Mia and Vince came from behind the far door. Vince glared at Mia as she ran up to Dom hugging him tightly.

"Told you we'd get caught" Vince grumbled.

"Who cares! So you need me to watch Santiago tonight?"

"Nope"

"What!? Letty just said.."

"I'll handle it Mi"

After picking Santiago up and heading home Letty tore through her closet for something to wear. She couldn't shake the nerves she was feeling she felt like a teenager again.

"It's just a date jesus" She hissed at herself as she rubbed the sweat from her brow.

"Mama are you goin out tonight" Santiago murmured hopping onto his mothers bed with his stuffed Crocodile in hand.

"Yeah baby Auntie Mia's going to come stay with you"

Santiago was disappointed but knew his mom had to go out and be with her friends to. He nodded like a goodboy and rolled off the bed to head for his room when Letty reached out and pulled him to her.

"I love you baby boy I know you're still hurting because we left daddy, it's okay to be sad" She whispered as Santiago's eyes watered.

"I miss him momma" He croaked squeezing the crocodile against his chest.

"I know baby i know but we had to leave daddy behind it wasn't safe"

"I know mommy"

"You want to rent a movie or game tonight? I'm sure Mia will play with you"

The small boy's eyes light up as he climbed into his mothers arms.

"I want to watch Toy Story momma"

"Then we'll go rent it come on"

Just as they made there way downstairs a knock at the door rumbled through the house. Santiago flopped down on the stairs waiting for the next jerk to walk in through the door. Letty noticed the sullen look on her son's face and wondered if maybe she should stay home. She pulled open the door and gasped slightly at the sight in front of her. Dom was in his dark blue jeans, button up dress shirt and leather jacket. His face matched hers as he took in her silk top and khaki's the way her hair fell against her so softly.

"Hey you ready" He rumbled eyes trained on hers. Letty shook her head clear and nodded glancing back at Santiago.

"Uh yeah, where's Mia?"

"Aint coming"

"She couldn't watch him?"

"Didn't ask"

Dom snuck past Letty and knelt down in front of Santiago who beamed up at him.

"Are you gonna babysit me Dom?" Santiago asked excitedly he loved Dom he knew lots about the cool cars.

"Nah buddy I'm taking you and your mom out on a date"

Santiago's eyebrows raised as he studied Dom's face for a second. He glanced up at his mom who was smiling down at him.

"I can come with?"

"Little man you and your momma are one, if I got to impress her I should impress her main man to"

Letty's heart pounded almost painfully fast inside her chest as she watched Dom and Santiago interact. No one had ever invited him to go with or even considered getting his approval to date his mom. Santiago jumped into Dom's arms hugging him tightly before running to get his coat and shoes. Dom turned to Letty smirking as she met his gaze.

"Figured he's a part of you and I need to make him a part of us if I want this to work" Dom murmured quietly brushing the hair away from Letty's face.

"Thank you" Letty mumbled glancing towards the floor, she hated feeling so weak. Santiago bombed past them running out the door before slamming to a stop just past the steps. Letty walked down to her son to see what had him in such a state. A 1970's Dodge Daytona flaunted itself in the driveway next to Letty's Jeep.

"Momma look" Santiago whispered as Dom came up beside them.

"Like it Santi?" Dom murmured crouching down to his level.

"Is this yours?!"

"I only bring it out for special occasions and tonight's pretty special. Let's go for a ride!"

Letty smiled as Santiago dove inside of the car smiling as big as she'd ever seen.

"Come on mama let's go have some fun"


	6. Chapter 6

_Had no idea this story would be so huge! Love you guys! Trying to update as much as possible! And don't worry there will be LOTS of Dom and Letty!_

Letty leaned against the railing of the pier watching the waves lap against the wood planks. For the first time in years she felt almost calm, she shook her head at the thought. She wouldn't fall for this she _knew_ it was just an act to get what he wanted but for some reason she found herself having trouble believing that. They had gone to a movie and then for dinner and a small Italian place downtown. Dom was at the ice cream stand behind her with Santiago buying them ice cream cones.

"Are you and my mommy together" Santiago asked looking up at Dom who's eyes just about rolled out of his head.

"Uh I'm not sure buddy it's not quite that cut and dry"

Santiago peered up and the older man wondering what that meant he liked Dom and he was pretty sure mommy did so what was the issue? Dom paid for the ice cream and tugged Santiago letting him know he was going back to Letty. Letty noticed the panicked look on Dom's face and wondered what her son had said now.

"What?" She whispered and Santiago walked over to the other side leaning over the rails.

"He asked if we were together now"

"And you told him what?"

"I don't know"

Letty pressed her lips into a hard line as she stared at her son happily watching the birds dive into the water below. She knew Santiago loved Dom and Dom was clearly just as crazy about him, but what about her? Letty chewed her lip nervously as she watched the muscles in Dom's arms flex as he stretched beside her. The heart ache she had suffered from Derrick was enough to leave her wanting to be single forever. She didn't trust Dom in her head but her heart was all to quick to betray her.

"You alright?" Dom murmured noticing the way Letty's eyebrows knit together in concentration how she chewed her lip nervously.

"Yeah" She shrugged turning her attention back to Santiago who'd nuzzled his way in-between her feet. He yawned stretching his little limbs before raising his arms out to Letty. She bent down and lifted him onto her hip rubbing his back softly, it was almost an hour past his bedtime she was amazed he was still awake.

"Bed time?" Dom rumbled behind her and Letty couldn't help but shiver at the double meaning of his words. The ride home was quiet both lost in thought, Dom couldn't get over how hard he was falling. From the minute he laid eyes on her something in his brain stopped, the fear that had held him captive for so long thrust him forward into the rollercoaster he was on now. He glanced over at the Latina next to him and he remembered it all over again. The way she smiled, her laugh how it lit up her eyes, how amazing she was with Santiago and how well she got along with his family. But maybe she didn't _want_ him maybe his attitude for the last 8 years had finally bit him back. His player attitude fuck any girl who looked his way may have just caused him this. They pulled into Letty's driveway as Dom shut the key off and lifted Santiago into his arms. Letty paused looking at Dom carrying her son and quickly headed to unlock the door. She lead Dom up the stairs and into Santiago's room where he laid the boy down and Letty tucked him in. They made their way down the stairs and stopped in the living room staring each other down.

"Well thanks for trying" Dom mumbled noticing the hard edge to Letty's eyes. Letty shot forward before her brain could even process the movement.

"Don't go...I mean...I had fun and Santiago had a blast this was really nice Dom" She confessed, god she wanted to hold him. Dom nodded shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I wish you could be inside my head for a minute Let, you'd see..." He trailed off shaking his head angrily. He hated being this vulnerable he wanted to shut himself down and act like he didn't care. But he _did_ care and it scared the shit out of him.

"It's not that easy Dom I've heard how you are and quite honestly it's gross" Letty scrunched up her face recalling all the stories Mia and Vince had told her. Dom glared at his boots this was it he'd finally fucked his life up royally. He nodded his head and headed towards the door mumbling a goodbye on his way out. The car door seemed to weigh a hundred pounds as he threw it open and slammed it shut. The engine roared to life almost mockingly as he shoved it into drive. Letty stood in her living room almost numb, she wanted Dom but she couldn't face it not yet. Climbing the stairs Letty crawled into bed pulling the covers up over her head and cried at the life she had...the life she wanted for her and Santiago. Dom sped down the highway as he headed towards the beach, his sanctuary. He climbed onto the hood of his car rubbing his the heels of his hands angrily into his eyes.

"God what the fuck have you done" He groaned as his head slammed. What had he ever even done to deserve this shit? He was good to Emma he was a man just like it was expected of him, even asked her to marry him when they found out about the baby and then like nothing she left. He was angry that night he was hurt so he found the first girl at the bar and took her home and for some reason the pain dulled. So he kept at it new girl no feelings no strings his heart could handle that. Then Letty had to walk in and ruin his facade, she was his kryptonite. From behind him her heard the familiar grumbled of his fathers car, he sighed and glanced backwards.

"Not in the mood Pop"

"You brought it on yourself Dominic" Tony sighed as he took in the pain on his son's face. He told him this would end up badly but he didn't listen.

"She don't want me so fuck it"

"And that's exactly what she's expecting" Tony snickered as he climbed onto the hood beside him.

"Fuck off dad" Dom groaned sliding off the hood and heading towards the shoreline. He didn't want to hear it he already knew.

"You're going to have to fight for her Dominic, tooth and nail. Prove yourself every god damn day that you know how luck you are to have her. That you're as faithful as she needs you to be. Letty's been hurt just like you and she's hiding behind that glass wall waiting for something _someone_ to be worth breaking it down. Don't you give up Dominic don't you dare"

Dom stared at the water as his fathers words sunk in, he wasn't a quitter. He would fight for Letty, she agreed to go out she must feel _something_. Proving it wouldn't be easy but it would be worth it and that's what he was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_Love the reviews guys! Glad this story is turning out to be great for all of you! I'm glad Dom is growing on everyone but he's in for some serious heart ache and a lot of drama. And as for "Guest" I really wish I knew who you were cause I LOVE your ideas! Keep em coming!_

Letty slammed the hood of her Jeep shut growling in frustration, it was just one of those days. Santiago sat perched on the steps watching his mom growl at the vehicle in Spanish he couldn't understand.

"Looks like we're walkin baby" Letty muttered taking Santiago's hand as they started the long walk to the daycare and work. After dropping Santiago off Letty ran the rest of the way to work still arriving 45 minutes late.

"Where ya been girl?" Leon asked sliding out from underneath the car he was working on.

"Jeep wouldn't start" She muttered slipping on her cover alls and checking the work board. Tony rounded the corner smirking at Letty as she glared at the ground shyly.

"Sorry Tony"

"You're here now plus Dom has been working on your cars so you don't fall behind" He motioned over to Dom who was leaned over the engine bay of the Impala in Letty's station. She shivered at the sight of the muscles in his black flexing, she walked over to him peering into the engine bay feigning indifference.

"This one done?"

"Yeah just tightening it up" Dom rumbled stepping away from the car he stared into her eyes before turning away and heading for the office. Letty shook her head clear trying to focus on the car before her, but guilt boiled in her from her very core. She felt horrible for how things ended the other night but didn't want to make a scene at work.

"You look like a sad pit-bull" Tony chuckled from his desk as Dom dropped himself into the chair across from him.

"Shut up Pop aint funny, either way I got to go head out in twenty if that's alright"

Tony's eyes narrowed at his son, "Where are you going?" Dom glared at the floor wishing a hole would appear for him to fall into.

"Doctor get...checked"

"I think that's a good idea" Tony smirked at his son's bashful appearance "I like the new you Dominic it's very becoming."

"Right see ya"

Dom slipped out the back door and climbed into his Charger taking off for the doctors office across town. Tony chuckled Dominic definitely had it bad, he only hoped Letty returned the feelings.

"Almost done baby girl?" Leon hollered across the shop closing the hood of the Acura he was working on.

"Yeah I got to bounce early if that's alright I got to get that Jeep going"

"Leon go with her" Tony rumbled "We'll close up early I can pick up Santiago if you'd like"

Letty sighed with relief putting away her tools and running up to hug Tony.

"Thank you Tony, I'll call the daycare and let them know"

"So Dominic what can I do for you today" Dr Lucas grinned scribbling down onto his note pad.

"Uh I need to be checked out" He mumbled.

"Checked out?"

"For like STD's and shit"

"Oh can do roll up your sleeve let's take some blood"

Dom glared at the needle before him, Letty better fucking love him.

"Alright we'll send that off to the lab and I can call you tomorrow with the results"

"Thanks Doc" Dom nodded and headed towards the door, in his rush to escape Dom slammed into someone he lifted his head to apologize coming face to face with his past.

"Emma?"

"Hey Dom" She smiled sweetly at him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a firm hug.

"Why...how.." Dom stuttered trying to figure his thoughts, his emotions flashed from angry to happy in seconds.

"Let's talk in the car?" She tugged him out to her car as she slid into the drivers seat of it.

"So"

"What the fuck" Dom growled "How could you just leave like that!?"

"Dom I had to.."

"Had to!? Had to have an _abortion _and leave town no goodbye like the fucking 10 years we spent together meant nothing to you!" He roared his chest shaking against the sobs he couldn't control. "Do you have _any _idea the damage you've done Em?"

Emma's eyes watered as she watched Dominic break down before her, she _had_ to do what she did. He just didn't understand.

"I had to go Dominic my parents they needed me and I couldn't bare to take you away from your family. And I lost the baby Dom...I only had the abortion to remove the baby it was already gone...I couldn't face you my body just wasn't strong enough to care for our child and mentally I couldn't stay Dom. I loved you so much I had to go."

"Why not just tell me that shit Em? I fucking all but killed myself trying to figure out what I did wrong that you left me."

"Would you have let me go Dominic?" Her eyes grew cold as she stared him down, Dom shivered she was right he wouldn't.

"No I'd have made you stay"

"Exactly, your life was much better this way" She ran his fingers across his jaw pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Nah not really, fucked life up pretty good for myself. Head over for her and she wont even touch me cause of my past"

"Sometimes you just have to take things on faith Dom" Emma murmured patting his hand. "I got to go...and I'm sorry I hurt you Dom it's just what I had to do. I hope you win your girl over " She pressed her lips to his cheek again and he sighed heavily throwing the car door open and stumbling his way to his. He felt heavier if anything his past with Emma was dealt with but his future was still far too shaky, he wanted Letty more then ever. He slammed the car into drive making his way over to Letty's house he was going to fight for her. The knock sounded through the house as Dominic gently pushed the door open peering inside.

"Let?"

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"Shut up Derrick let me handle it" Letty growled shoving Derrick back into another room.

"Dominic let me explain" Letty whispered reaching towards Dom. His eyes were blazing as he took in Derrick leaned against the doorframe smirking at him. Santiago bolted from the staircase diving into Dom's arms before Letty could reach him.

"Dom look my daddy's back him and momma are gonna be married again!"

"That's great kid" Dom rumbled rubbing Santiago's head before turning for the door.

"Dominic let me explain please" Letty pleaded following him to the door.

"Don't bother I get it"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Bye Let"

Letty turned to Derrick eyes blazing she crouched down to Santi holding his chin meeting his eyes.

"Me and daddy aren't together baby you know that"

"But momma"

"No Santi go to your room please"

Santiago ran up to his room leaving Letty and Derrick staring each other down in the living room.

"You with that punk?" Derrick growled inches away from Letty's face.

"None of your business Derrick now go" Letty hissed pointing towards the open door.

"Not leaving without my son"

"He's not going _anywhere"_

"Letty either give me my son or I'll take him" Derrick roared grabbing Letty by the back of the head and dragging her towards the stairs.

Dom floored the car into the driveway slamming the door shut and stomping up to his room upstairs. His heart pounded as he threw what he could into a suit case he had to get away he couldn't watch.

"Dom what are you doing" Mia whispered pulling her brother back from the bed.

"I have to go Mi I can't do this again"

"Just slow down tell me what happened"

"She's back with Santi's old man and I can't watch the woman I've fell too hard for changed my whole life for be with someone else Mi I can't"

"Dom Letty hates Derrick she has a restraining order against him"

"What?"

"Dom he's not supposed to be there" Mia spun around and pulled up towards the door "We have to go help her he could hurt her!"

_"One night he got so mad at me for saying no he threw against a wall broke three of my ribs kicking me"_

Realisation hit Dom like a semi as he ran down the stairs with Mia and into the car. Mia swallowed roughly fear pounding through her veins.

"Please let her be okay" She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ah I'm so glad you guys love this story! Makes me so excited to write! And TRINIK I love your ideas and comments! Thank you so much! Nipples I'm very sorry I scared ya! The more reviews the quicker the updates!_

Dom threw the door of the Charger stopping to glance over the driveway. Letty's Jeep was gone Mia went to run past him as he snatched her back behind him.

"Dom what the hell!?"

"If he's in there he's dangerous you stay behind me" He growled as they walked towards the front door. His heart pounded Letty could be hurt and he left her there he could have stopped it. Mia pushed the door open glancing around for someone but the house seemed empty.

"Letty" She called out praying that her friend was okay just shook up but no one replied. Dom motioned towards the stairs as they quietly climbed the stairs checking each of the bedrooms.

"No one in any of them" He growled making his way through the living room. Mia peeked around the kitchen checking the knives and kitchen utensils just to be sure. Dom's heart sank Letty must have went with him, he turned around to find Mia when a noise from the basement caught his attention.

"Yo Mi come here"

Mia walked up behind her brother listening to the noise from the basement. Her heart thudded as they made their way down the basement stairs. Mia gasped as they rounded the corner and Dom's blood seared through his veins. Letty was crumpled in the corner covered in blood and her clothes were partly pulled off of her. Dom dropped down to her side lifting her carefully into his arms.

"Letty baby wake up come on mama tell me what happened" He begged brushing the mats of hair away from her bruised face. "Mia call 911 _now"_ He growled. Mia ran up the stairs and out to the car to retrieve her cell phone. Letty's eyes fluttered as she took in Dom's face her fear melted slightly. Derrick wasn't here to hurt her anymore, panic struck through her Santiago was gone.

"Dom Santi" She croaked tugging his face gently towards hers.

"Did he take him" Dom murmured watching Letty's face twist in pain as she tried to stand up only to fall back into his arms. She nodded tears dripping down her cheeks.

"We'll get him back Letty I promise you" He whispered carrying her up the stairs and out to the Charger. Mia climbed into the backseat holding Letty against her as they raced towards the hospital. Letty leaned into Mia praying that they would find Santiago, wishing she could walk and talk good enough to go find him on her own. She shivered remembering what took place.

_Flashback _

_"No Derrick he stays with me you aren't his father you're an ejaculation that's it" Letty hissed shoving Derrick away from her blocking the stairs to Santiago's Room. Derrick's eyes glazed over as a grim smile crept it's way across his face._

_"The fuck you think you're gonna keep me from my son? Huh?" He growled slamming his first into Letty's cheek. Laughing as she hit the stairs beneath her. "Didn't you learn Mami you can't escape me you are mine and that boy is mine" Derrick pulled Letty up by the hair dragging her down to the basement and throwing her against the wall. _

_"Speaking of what's mine" He laughed tugging Letty's pants off and slipping down his own. Letty screamed slamming her fist into Derrick's cheek as she scrambled to get away. Derrick pinned her to the floor punching her in the face and ribs repeatedly until she was barely conscious. "Shut up I can't cum with you bitchin" Letty turned away she couldn't watch, her heart sank and her stomach twisted as her eyes met Santiago's horrified gaze. He stood at the bottom of the stairs eyes locked on Derrick, Derrick's eyes snapped up at the sound of Letty's gasp. He grinned sliding his jeans back up and zipping up his fly._

_"Hey baby boy you ready to go?"_

_Santiago backed away from his father eyes trained on his mother who was bleeding beside the staircase._

_"Papa you hurt mommy" He whispered he was confused daddy loved mommy just like he did but he hurt her really bad._

_"Mami and daddy got into a fight buddy all grown ups do" Derrick murmured running his hand through Santi's hair. "Isn't that right Mami?" Derrick turned to Letty so Santiago couldn't see his face and mouthed "Say yes or I'll hurt him" Letty swallowed roughly and nodded her head. "See it's all good little man now come on get your bags you're coming with daddy for a while"_

_"But mommy's hurt she needs a doctor" Santiago pleaded stepping towards Letty only to be shoved back by Derrick._

_"Mommy's fine son come on be a man and let's go" He growled lifting his son into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. Letty pulled herself up onto her knees dragging herself towards the stairs the pain was extreme her ribs were broken she was sure. She heard banging and doors slamming as Derrick's foot steps sounded through the house._

_"Come on buddy we're taking mommy's Jeep"_

_"I wanna say goodbye to mommy" _

_Letty could hear the tears in Santi's voice as she pulled herself up the stairs clawing into the carpet as best she could._

_"Are you a baby or a man?" Derrick hissed._

_"A man"_

_"Then come on"_

_The front door slammed and the Jeep rumbled to life outside of the house as it took off down the street. The silence was brutal as Letty let herself slide back down the stairs into the basement. Santiago was gone and she couldn't stop him she prayed Dom would come back for her._

_End Flashback_

Dom leaned against the wall watching the nurses wrap Letty's ribs up, her eyes were cold and her face blank as she waited for them to finish. Dom turned to leave only to smack straight into his father.

"Do not go after them Dominic let the police handle it"

Dom clenched his fists together as he met his father's hard gaze. "So if someone kidnapped me when I was a kid you'd just sit back and let the cops handle it Pop?" He growled.

"This is different he's not your son"

"Fuck that biological shit that's my son"

Tony gazed at his son pride swelling through him at the man he had become in just a few short months. He glanced over to Letty her head was hung as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Be careful take Vincent with you"

Dom nodded and headed towards the parking garage slipping his phone out of his coat pocket.

"Yo V where you at, I'm coming to get you were gonna find Santiago"

Dom floored the Charger as he raced across town to get Vince.

Letty leaned against the headboard of her bed glaring at her surroundings begging her legs to stop aching so she could run out of here.

"They'll find him Let" Mia whispered squeezing Letty's hand, her eyes were blood shot from crying. Letty nodded casting a glance around the room her eyebrows knit together.

"Where's Dom?"

"He went to go find Santiago" Tony rumbled entering the room with Maria behind him. Letty's eyes grew wide Dom didn't have to do that, Santi wasn't his son. And she had been so cruel to him she never even gave him a chance.

"He loves you Letty" Mia whispered.

Letty's heart ached Santiago was missing and Dom didn't even hesitate to go find him. He loved her and he wasn't afraid of it.

"I've been so horrible to him" She croaked a new wave of tears beginning to fall.

"He just wants a chance Letty, trust me just give him one" Maria smiled patting Letty's hand "He'll find Santi and then you guys can be a family"

Derrick stood inside the restroom of a gas station forty five minutes out of town.

"Come on Santi let's go"

"But daddy my tummy hurts" Santiago whispered leaning over the toilet holding his stomach.

"Man up kid come on" Derrick growled slapping Santi upside the head. Tears pricked Santiago's eyes as he followed his dad out to the Jeep. This wasn't the daddy he remembered, maybe this is why mommy had made them leave. He clutched his stuffed alligator to his chest as he cried quietly for his mom. Derrick glanced over at his son and saw the stuffed animal attached to his chest.

"Men don't have stuffies" He growled throwing the alligator out the window ignoring his son's cries. "Shut up or else"

The alligator came to a rolling stop just in front of the rest room doors.


	9. Chapter 9

_I feel sooo bad for leaving you all hanging! I promise I'll update again this weekend! I warn you now the scene with Santi and Derrick is pretty fucked up but I know of a true story behind this so just keep in mind. Keep reviewing!_

Letty leaned against the backboard of her bed staring hopeless off into space. Her baby was gone and she ached to go chase after him. She would kill Derrick when she got her hands on him but she feared worse for Santi. He didn't remember how violent daddy got or how mean he used to be. He was too small and when he grew old enough to understand Letty made sure to hide him from it. If Santi did something Derrick deemed punishable Letty would take twice the beating just to keep him out of harms way. He hadn't always been abusive, when Santiago was just a baby Derrick was an amazing man the one Letty fell in love with. The drugs had taken him from them and no matter how many times he tried to sober up the devil caught him. Letty sobbed quietly into the pillow until she felt a hand run its way across her back. Mia smiled sadly down at her eyes full of tears.

"How ya feelin?"

"Like hell" Letty whispered rubbing her eyes trying to quickly get rid of her tears. "Has anyone heard from Dom?" Mia shook her head pulling her cell phone out of her pocket before sliding it into Letty's hands.

"Phone em"

Letty grimaced but dialled the number waiting for his voice on the other end.

"Hello? Mi?"

"Hey Dom.."

"Letty how are you?" His voice was laced with concern only adding to the guilt that consumed her.

"I'm okay listen Dom."

"Don't Let not over the phone, I love you be safe I got to go find our boy" and with that the line went dead. Mia chuckled lightly beside her snapping the phone shut.

"I don't know what you did to him but thank you, I've finally got my brother back"

Dom slammed his foot down on the gas pedal as he and Vince flew down the highway. His heart hammered against his chest, this was his fault if he had stopped when Letty begged him to they would be okay.

"You really think we'll find him brotha?" Vince murmured glancing around the barren highway.

"I have to V"

They drove the opposite way of the police hoping to avoid interacting with them. Dom sped down the highway eyes trained on any Jeep that they came past. Vince groaned in his seat stopping to glare over at Dom.

"Okay crusader pull this bitch over I got to piss" He growled motioning towards the gas station. Dom sucked his teeth in annoyance as he pulled the Charger against the side of the building.

"Be quick" He muttered getting out to stretch his legs, he paced back and forth. He would never forgive himself if something happened to that little boy. Even if it wasn't his place he loved him, it was like the son that was taken away from him. Dom leaned against the nose of the Charger glaring towards the gas station growing impatient with every passing minute.

"Where the fuck is this mothafucker" He growled checking the time, when he glanced up again he froze in place. A small green toy lay against the wall by the bathroom, Dom ran towards the bathroom crouching down to pick it up. It was Santiago's alligator the one he never went anywhere without. Dom's palms grew moist as his pulse quickened, they were on the right track. Vince threw the bathroom door open giving Dom a puzzled look.

"You win that man"

"V this is Santi's he don't go no where with out it"

"Shit let's ask if they seen em"

The two men entered the station splitting ways to ask customers and staff if they had seen the boy and his father. Dom growled as they walked out to the car, Derrick must have snuck around the back and didn't bother going inside. They climbed back inside the car as Dom turned the engine over.

"Let's go man we're on the trail we're gonna find our boy" Vince murmured staring down the now dark highway. "I love em to man" He said smacking Dom on the back of the head as they sped towards the lights of the next city.

Santiago peered up over the window ledge in the Jeep, this place was dark other then the glow from the signs above him. He didn't know where they were except that daddy told him he had to stay in the car or else. He leaned his back against the glove box and his little feet slid underneath the seat, he was really hungry but daddy said he'd get fed when he deserved it. He yawned shoving his backpack underneath his head as he curled up into a small ball, maybe mommy will come save me he thought.

"Wake the fuck up kid come on" Derrick growled lifting Santiago from the floor of the Jeep and dropping him onto the cement below. Santiago cried out as his head bounced off the hard ground.

"Don't you start fucking bawling man grow up let's go"

Santiago rubbed his eyes as his dad pulled him into the building he had sat outside of the whole night. The building was dark with lots of shiny fireman's poles and light stands everywhere. He looked around before glancing up at his dad.

"Daddy where's the fire trucks?"

Derrick glanced down at his son amused before slapping him across the back of the head.

"Aint no fucking trucks in here man it's a strip club with lots of sexy ladies just like your mami"

Mommy wasn't sexy she was pretty, he didn't even know what sexy meant but daddy loved mommy so it must have been a nice word. He watched as other ladies came in from behind the curtains coming up to his daddy and kissing him. Santiago grew angry that was his mommies job daddies only kiss mommies. Derrick threw down a handful of bills lifting Santi up onto the platform.

"You're about to become a man little dude" Derrick laughed high fiving his friends who had sat around them. Santi looked up nervously at the ladies he just wanted his mommy. Derrick grinned at his son rubbing his hand against his head.

"It's okay buddy just let them touch you it's all good"

"Can't believe you got him here man we're gonna make a killing off of him. People gonna pay like crazy for a kid like him"

Derrick nodded watching the stripper guide Santi's hands around her legs.

"Yeah couple hommies I know willin to give me 20 large for him if I can get him used to being with women. Fuck give him what nother 3 years he'll be knocking girls up and we be in the money man"

Santi glanced up at his dad who was laughing with the big man beside him. His lip quivered as the lady took his hand and put it placed mommy told him he wasn't ever allowed to touch.

Dom pulled the car into the small town glancing towards the vacant buildings. This was the perfect place to hid a kidnapped kid. Vince glanced over at Dom who was shifting nervously in his seat.

"You really think he's here?"

Dom nodded turning the corner to where music could be heard blaring from, dance club which was weird for him because they didn't run during the day. He glanced around the street before Vince slugged him against the arm.

"Holy fuckin shit brotha look!"

Dom looked over to where Vince was pointing to see Letty's Jeep parked behind the club. He quietly slide the car against the building and unbuckled his belt. He would make up for leaving Santi and Letty alone, Derrick was going to pay.

_Should it be Letty's Jeep or just another Jeep and have Dom and Vince still looking! Let me know!_


	10. Chapter 10

_You guys are awesome! Love your reviews! And Guest as for Alexis I will handle that this chapter! Your wish granted ;)_

"I'm very sorry Ms Ortiz but there haven't been any leads as to your son or husbands where about right now" The officer apologized. Letty stared at her hands they _had_ to find Santi Derrick was far too disturbed to have him. The drugs made him do crazy things for cash, things Santi shouldn't see.

"Thank you officer" Mia murmured from beside Letty as they leaned against each other

"Any word from Dominic?" Tony rumbled from the chair across the room eyes fixed on Letty. Mia shook her head tossing the phone over to her father.

"Refuses to answer his phone, I'm starting to worry"

Letty chewed her lip barely even hearing the conversation around her. What if Derrick hurt Dom while he was trying to get to Santiago. How could she live with not only the guilt of her son but of Dom to.

"I need to go find them" Letty muttered turning to climb out of the bed. In a flash Tony was next to her pressing her back down.

"No way you need to heal you're no good to anyone dead Letty"

Derrick held Santiago up by the back of his shirt carrying him to the bar across from the stage. He tossed him onto the wood before making his way behind the bar.

"Hungry kid"

Santiago nodded watching his father dig through the bar fridge behind them. He hadn't eaten in almost 2 days and his stomach was aching. Derrick pulled a loaf of bread from the fridge and tossed it in front of him.

"Eat" He commanded turning to head back towards the strippers. Santi looked towards his father before taking a piece of bread out of the bad. It was moldy on one half and stale but his stomach was louder then his mind. He chewed the bread listeing to his father and his friend speak quietly.

"You really think this is going to work D? I mean he's 5 he probably doesn't even know what it does"

"Trust me bro he can learn"

Dom stepped out of the car making his way to where Vince stood reaching into the trunk. He shoved the gun into Dom's hands, slipping his into the waist of his jeans.

"Think shit gonna get bad?" Vince mused glancing towards the dark building, he couldn't even begin to imagine a 5 year old little boy being inside. Dom nodded his head loading his gun before shoving it into his coat pocket.

"He beat and raped Letty then took her Jeep and her son clearly he's psychotic" He muttered quietly closing the trunk lid. Hand in his pocket Dom walked over to the door nudging it open, the place seemed quiet only a few men sitting around watching. Vince growled behind him causing Dom to look towards him.

"What?"

"Brotha look at the bar"

Dom glanced towards the bar to find Santi perched on top of it eating a piece of bread. His eyes were red and a black bruise covered the majority of his forehead, his brown hair was matted and his clothes were dirty. Dom's stomach turned at the sight of him, Vince stepped towards the bar eyes warily watching out for Derrick.

"Come on maybe we can grab him and go" Vince whispered motioning towards the bar.

"You can get Santi I'm finding Derrick" Dom growled walking his way across the bar to where Derrick sat with a stripper in his lap. He lifted the gun from his pocket pressing it against the side of his head.

"Think your fucking big beating the shit out her!?" Dom roared pressing the gun harder into Derrick's temple. Derrick's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Dom.

"Shit man I didn't mean to I was..."

"Fuck you and your bullshit lies, get up"

"Come on man don't play like this my boy's right there"

Dom glanced over to Santi who clung to Vince as he walked towards him.

"V call the cops"

"Already did they on their way"

Dom nodded but held the gun to Derrick's head glaring down at him. He wanted to kick the shit out him kill him if he could but Santiago's eyes told him he'd seen enough for his entire life time. Santi wrapped his arms around Dom leaning into his shoulder as Dom held him with his other arm.

"Is my momma okay" He whispered lifting his head to look at Dom.

"Yeah buddy mommy's okay"

"You saved me" He mumbled squeezing Dom's neck tight, Dom could feel his tears soaking his shirt. Vince stepped back as 3 officers rushed into the place and Dom dropped his gun placing it back in his pocket.

"Dominic Toretto?" The officer asked eyes trained on Santiago.

"Yeah that's me"

"We need to take Santiago with us to return him to Ms Ortiz, it's law"

Santiago clung to Dom even tighter as Dom soothed his back gently. Vince growled getting into the cops face.

"Fuck that he's been through enough"

"We don't have.."

"Call Letty she'll tell you I can take him" Dom growled shifting Santiago to his other hip. He wasn't about to let them take him away, he needed them right now. The officer sighed taking a glance at Santiago before sliding his phone from his pocket.

"Yes can I speak with Ms Ortiz yes hello we have Santiago here with us now. Oh no it's no trouble Mr Toretto has him right now is it okay if he takes him? Alright thank you goodbye" The officer clicked the phone shut stopping to stare at Dom. "Take him straight to the hospital where his mother is to get checked out"

Dom nodded glaring over at Derrick as the police hauled him into the cop car. Santi looked at his daddy, and started to cry even harder. His daddy was a nice man he took him to car shows and played baseball with him. Now all daddy did was yell and hit him. Vince opened the door of the Charger as Dom leaned in and sat Santiago into the seat buckling him in. Santi looked up at Dom eyes full of tears as Dom tucked the alligator into his arms.

"It's okay buddy your safe now" Dom murmured kissing the top his head. Santi shook his head angrily as he watched the cop car pull away.

"I can't go see mama" He whispered "mama will be angry I did bad things"

Dom looked up at Vince who's lips were pressed in a hard line. He shifted so he could kneel in front of Santi holding his face in his hand.

"Santi buddy none of this is your fault"

"No! I did bad things! I touched to! Momma said it's not okay Dominic and I did and they did and now momma's gonna hate me!" He sobbed dropping his head into his little hands. Dom's blood ran cold and Vince hissed beside him stepping back to slam his fist into the wall. Dom tilted Santi's chin staring at his eyes before forming the question he prayed Santiago would answer no.

"Santi did they touch you there?"

"I'm sorry!" He screamed as he began to cry even harder, Dom froze in the car looking over at Vince who's face was pure white.

"Brotha I think they raped him" Vince hissed.

_I know you will all hate me but I'm basing this off a true story! Keep on reviewing and suggesting ideas as for how Dom should handle this! Call Letty? Drive him to Letty? Talk to him himself! Let me know!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Love your guy's reviews! Really appreciate all the input keep it coming! _

Dom leaned against the wall as Vince paced in front of him, they were at a loss for words.

"I can't believe that motherfucker raped him he's just a kid!" Vince seethed.

"Should we talk to him man? Or just take him to Letty? He's not even my kid" Dom murmured. Santiago sat in the back of the Charger munching on a sandwich Dom had picked up for him.

"I think you _and_ Letty need to talk to him, I mean the kids almost asleep already once we get on the road he'll fall asleep then we can get him to Letty."

Dom nodded and slid into the drivers seat of the car and Vince climbed into the passengers side. Santi had finished his sandwich and was curled in a ball against the back seat asleep.

"Told ya" Vince chuckled.

The drive was long as both men listened to Santi whimper and whine in his sleep. Dom's chest felt heavy at the sounds of the poor boy, he couldn't even imagine what he had been through.

"I want to kill him" Vince growled reaching behind to sooth Santi's back.

"He'll never make it in prison" Dom murmured turning into the hospital parking lot, he pushed the car into park. Both men climbed out of the car and Dom reached in and lifted Santiago into his arms. Santi screamed pushing against Dom's shoulders.

"Hey baby it's just me Dom it's okay" He whispered soothing Santi, his little eyes snapped open as he shook against Dom's chest.

"I want my momma" He sobbed.

"Momma's inside buddy we're gonna go see her"

They rod the elevator up to the third floor where Letty had been admitted for the past few days. Vince held the door of Letty's room open while Dom carried Santi inside, Letty was asleep in her bed.

"Letty hey wake up" Vince murmured shaking Letty's arms gently. Letty groaned against her pillow opening her eyes slowly to take in the man in front of her.

"Vince? Where's Dominic?"

Dom stepped out from behind Vince leaning towards Letty with Santi held against his chest.

"Oh my god Santi" Letty croaked pulling him against her chest, Santi sobbed gripping onto Letty's neck. Dom nodded and he and Vince stepped back towards the door.

"Dom wait" Letty whispered holding her hand out towards him, Dom glanced over at Vince who shoved him back.

"Go be with your family brotha"

Dom walked back towards the bed dropping himself into the chair beside her. Her eyes were red and swollen as she rocked Santi against her.

"You saved us, how can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it Let, I shouldn't have left you two there alone"

"I'm sorry for being so judgemental of you Dom...I just thought you weren't going to change" She whispered brushing his hand with hers. He smiled up at her chuckling slightly.

"I didn't know I was going to either to be honest, but I did it for you.."

Dom gazed at her for what felt like hours before he leaned into her pressing his lips gently to hers. Letty moaned quietly as she responded to him, it felt so right. Dom pulled back glancing at the little boy asleep and remembered the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Think we can manage to be together?" Letty whispered eyes hopeful.

"Yeah course" He smiled sadly at her taking her hand in his "Look Letty we got to talk about little man"

"What happened to him?"

Dom shifted in his seat holding Letty's hand tight he didn't want to have this conversation it was going to kill Letty.

"They raped him Let"

Letty's eyes grew wide as she held her hand to her mouth. Her biggest fear had come true Derrick had harmed Santiago in the worst way possible. Tears blurred her vision and anger coursed through her veins.

"Oh my god"

"I'm so sorry Let I didn't get there in time"

"Don't Dom it's not your fault, shit does he know? Does he understand did he say anything?" She whispered running her hand through his hair. Dom grimaced this was the part he really didn't want to discuss.

"He freaked out in the car saying he didn't want to come home cause you'd hate him. He said "momma said don't touch and I did she'll hate me" he was pretty torn up"

"I'm going to kill him" Letty hissed her fists clenching at her sides. Dom rubbed circles into her arms effectively calming her down.

"Boys in prison will deal with him, we need to worry about Santi" He murmured. Letty sighed heavily her ribs ached as Santi's weight pressed against them. Dom watched her face twist in pain and leaned forward to lift the him into his lap.

"What should we do?" She whispered clutching at his arm, she was terrified that the damage could not be undone.

"Talk to him, be there for him...it's going to take a long time for him to pull through this"

Santiago shifted in Dom's lap sitting up to look up at his mothers face, Letty gasped at the sight of his forehead. The dark bruise had began to fade a red swollen cut had become prominent.

"Baby what happened to your head" She whispered.

"Daddy dropped me" He mumbled.

Letty looked at Dom silently begging him to ask the questions she couldn't form out. Dom ran his hands up Santi's arms before tilting his chin so he was looking at him.

"Santi buddy...what happened? Did daddy touch you?"

Santi shook his head staring at his mom, she'd be angry with him he couldn't tell mommy what he did!

"Who hurt you baby" Letty whispered.

"Daddy's friends"

"Daddy didn't do it?" Letty murmured holding his hand.

"Daddy told them to"

Dom cleared this throat bringing Santi back to him so he could see his eyes.

"Santi buddy I need you to tell me what Daddy told them"

"He told them to show me how to make a baby" He said so innocently Letty's heart ripped out of her chest. Dom stilled closing his eyes in a vague attempt to calm his temper. Santi looked between Letty and Dom wondering when they were going to tell him they didn't love him anymore.

"What they did to you wasn't your fault Santiago you know that right" Dom rumbled holding his chin in the palm of his hand. Santi nodded his eyes beginning to water once again.

"Where did they hurt you"

Santi pointed to the various parts of himself including a large black bruise that covered a good portion of his back. Letty's stomach rolled it was almost the shape of the switch Derrick used to use on her. Dom leaned into the bed next to Letty, Santi passed out again in his lap.

"We're gonna have to get him checked out and the cops and physiologist are going to have to talk to him" He murmured. Letty nodded gripping his hand, she wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt.

"Dom I'm sorry.." Before she could finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers.

"Don't we're here that's all that matters"

_Thinking about maybe having Letty come face to face with Derrick again. And how do you think Santiago should handle all this? Be like Letty and pretend hes fine or loose his little mind? Let me know!_


	12. Chapter 12

_LOVE the feed back! Guest I'm thinking your TRINIK? But if not thank you! Your suggestions and comments make this story what it is! Update time!_

Dom sat on Letty's bed as the nurse removed her IV from her arm, tonight she could go come. She winced at the thought "_home_" she didn't have one of those anymore, she couldn't even think of going back to the house. She glanced over at the white sheet, the nurses had to do reports on Santi and had him behind the curtain. He had spoken to the police and told them what happened and the psychologist had told Letty that within a year Santi would probably forget what happened cause he was so young. But they didn't _know_ Santi, he was too smart for his age. He understood and she knew that.

"Where you staying?" Dom rumbled eyes fixed on the bruises that covered her arms. She met his intense gaze and shivered, his eyes were like a window into his soul.

"Hotel maybe"

Dom's lips pressed into a hard line as he thought over how to broach the subject without scaring her.

"You could stay with me" He murmured glancing up at her expression.

"You don't want all that trouble Dom really we'll be okay" She smiled even though she felt anything but okay, Dom made her feel safe but she wasn't going to tell him that. He shook his head definitely before taking her hand in his.

"Please Let come be with me"

Before she could reply the nurse swung the curtain open and Santi jumped down and ran into her arms. He looked almost older then he had before, his eyes were dark and his happy expressions had almost disappeared.

"We need to speak with you two" The nurse murmured motioning for the police officer to enter the room with them. Dom glanced down at Santi who was glaring nervously at the officer. The nurse took Santi's hand and led him out to the kids playroom so the adults could talk privately.

"Is it bad?" Letty whispered gripping Dom's hand.

"He was definitely beaten and as far as we can tell there was no penetration so he wasn't raped in that way but from our psychological evaluation he was touched inappropriately."

"What can we do" Dom rumbled he was to blame for all of this if he had just stayed he could have kicked Derrick out and they both would be okay right now. The officer glanced up at the two before sighing heavily.

"We suggest counselling for both you and your rape and the boy and his beatings. The only problem is though that in order to convict his father for the beating and sexual abuse of Santiago we'd need him to testify in court against his father otherwise we only have you and that's less then half of the jail time" The officer said solemnly. Dom's blood grew thick as it slammed through his veins, he didn't _know_ Derrick had raped Letty. He knew he had tried but he never thought he had succeeded

"Thank you officer" Letty murmured as he made his way out of the room. She couldn't help but feel her heart drop at Dom's expression he looked almost pained. He wouldn't want her anymore after she was raped, he deserved a girl free of problems and baggage.

"It's okay if you want to go now Dom" She murmured. Dom's eyes snapped up at hers as he pulled out of his trance.

"I'm never leaving ever again" He swore as he pressed his lips against hers. He would make it up to them, never again would they be hurt because of his actions. Once they got Letty and Santi discharged they drove across town to the Toretto home. Letty climbed the stairs up into Dom's room and Dom carried Santi into the spare room tucking him in before going to find Letty.

"I'll be on the couch" He murmured pressing his lips to her forehead "Come get me if you need _anything_. Good night love"

Letty froze in her place before snagging his arm and pulling him back into the room with her. She hated feeling this vulnerable but she honestly needed hm right now.

"Stay please?"

"I don't know Let.." He croaked, the idea of being in bed with her made the hair on his arm stand up. She was so beautiful he wasn't sure he could control himself.

"I feel...safer...with you near" She whispered almost so softly Dom swore he hadn't heard her right. He nodded crawling into the bed behind her before placing his arms around her. She was so small and fragile he feared hurting her just by moving the wrong way. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the feeling of her warm skin pressed against him. The way her chest pushed against his arm and the sound of her breathing made him shiver. Letty felt him shiver and wondered if he too felt the same charge that coursed through her. It had since the first time he touched her.

"Dom?"

"Yeah"

Letty rolled over to face him cupping his face in her hands as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Saving Santi, being there for me. Still wanting me even with how things have been, how things are" She croaked feeling the tears she had held at bay beginning to seep through.

"I love you Let, I'll do anything to prove that to you. I know it's too early for you but I promise I'm here for you and only you. I love you both" He murmured staring into her eyes.

"We don't deserve you" She whispered as her chest ached, he was so good.

"You're right" He nodded "You deserve better but I hope maybe I can make myself good enough to be what you two need. Now come on mami let's get some sleep" He pressed his lips against her forehead before wrapping her in the comforter. Dom's eyes began to close as he felt Letty relax and drift off. He was just barely asleep when he heard a gut wrenching scream.

"No daddy stop it!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Love the reviews trying to incorporate all suggestions in!_

Dom and Letty lunged from the bed and down the hall towards the spare bedroom. Santi was thrashing and screaming in his sleep. His nails dug into his forearm trying to fight off whatever was in his dreams. Letty ran towards him scooping him into her arms and shaking him gently trying to wake him up.

"Santi baby wake up it's momma your okay baby" She pleaded as the boy thrashed in her arms. She looked up at Dom eyes full of panic as she continued to rock him.

"He wont wake up!"

Dom knelt down beside Letty and shook Santi's shoulder harder, his eyes snapped open and he shoved Dom back.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" He screamed clinging onto Letty. Letty gasped as tears fell down her cheeks, this was worse then she thought. Dom sat back up hands raised as he stepped closer to them.

"Santiago buddy it's just me Dom, you're okay"

Santi glanced back at Dom his eyes were red and bloodshot and his arm was now seeping blood into Letty's shirt. Letty gently spun Santi around so he was facing them.

"What happened miho" She whispered brushing the hair back from his face. He shook his head glaring at the knots in the hardwood floor beneath them.

"Come on baby we can make it better if you tell us"

"Papa hurt you" He mumbled "I didn't stop him"

"Baby I'm okay" Letty murmured brushing her lips across his forehead. Dom walked back into the room with the first aid kit glancing up at Letty and down at Santi's arm.

"Can I fix your arm up?" Dom murmured meeting Santi's gaze. He nodded holding his arm out for Dom as he gripped Letty's hand. Dom ran the antiseptic over his arm and winced as Santi clenched his jaw and squeezed Letty's hand.

"You okay?" He asked watching the tears form in his eyes. Santi nodded but didn't make a sound. Letty felt her heart crack at the sight of her once happy little boy now turned a cold quiet little man. Dom finished wrapping his arm up and stood up to go throw away the garbage. Santi snagged his arm and held him there.

"Thank you" He murmured, Dom couldn't help but shiver at the hard edge of his voice or the cold look to his eyes.

"I wanna go to sleep Mama"

"I can stay with you" Letty whispered squeezing him gently against her chest. Santi shook his head and crawled back under his blankets.

"I'm okay, night momma"

Letty glanced over at Santi preparing to argue but he had already fallen back to sleep. She adjusted his covers and kissed his forehead before closing the door and heading downstairs. Dom was sat down on the couch head rested in his hands, he looked up when he heard Letty approach and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Let I rushed into things, you guys need more time" He rumbled patting the space next to him.

"He's a lot worse then I thought" She croaked.

"He's been through a lot, so have you"

"That was nothing compared to what I'm used to Dom, Santi is all I'm worried about" She whispered.

"Don't brush off what happened to you Let...you need to face that to"

"My 5 year old son was just kidnapped and raped Dom...I'm my last priority."

"Letty?"

Dom and Letty's heads snapped up to see Tony leaned against the doorframe into the kitchen. He had the cordless phone in his hand holding it out to her.

"The police want to speak with you"

Letty took the phone and left for the kitchen, Dom glanced up at Tony who was staring at him.

"You sure you can handle this son?"

"No, but I'm not giving up."

Tony chuckled sitting down next to Dom and slapping the back of his head.

"I'm glad to hear that, how's Santiago?"

"Rough pop it's like he's aged 20 years in the past 3 days. He's like a machine now doesn't smile nothing. And Letty's pretending to be okay even though I know she's not"

"Well" Tony began "Just be there for them, it's going to take a lot for Santiago to ever trust another man again. The poor kid witnessed his own father rape his mother then turned around and handed him off to a bunch of strangers who molested him. Be patient and gentle especially with Letty. She's bottling up every single emotion inside of her, I bet anything within the next few days she's going to melt down, just be there for her. The rest my son will fall into place." Tony paused a smirk spreading across his face. "And for god sake keep it in your pants"

Dom couldn't help but laugh he enjoyed his fathers advice. He always knew what to say to make things clear for him.

"Thanks pop, your advices always helps."

Tony laughed lightly, "Make a couple of your own you'll start giving sage advice to" He winked patting Dom on the back. Letty made her way back into the room, Dom glanced up at her but her face was unreadable, he stood from the couch holding his arms out to her and pulling her against his chest.

"You okay"

She sobbed heavily against his chest fisting his t-shirt as she clung to him.

"No... they want Santi to come down tomorrow and pick out which of the people hurt him from a line up. He's just a baby, he's already so hurt." She croaked almost begging Dom, he winced at the pain in her voice. He couldn't do anything to stop it either.

"If he doesn't Let they can't punish them for what they did to him"

"They want me to talk to Derrick to...try and figure out what all went down. Why he did it, Dom I don't think I can be near him without killing him" She admitted eyes trained on her feet.

"It'll be okay I'm here for you" He murmured brushing his lips across her forehead.

"We're all here for you Letty, anything you need" Tony rumbled patting her back gently. Letty's eyes welled with tears for once she and Santi had a family, maybe they could help her save her son. Bring back the happy Santiago the little boy she loved so dear.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"It's what family does"

_Okay so hoping next chapter you will all get the Derrick/Letty blow out you were hoping for! I'm not sure how to make it more "Real" When it's based off a true story. Review guys!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guy's! In replies to the reviews (Which I LOVE!) Letty and Derrick are divorced and Letty has a restraining order against him for her as well as Santiago. This is all based off of a friend of mine (Who knows I am writing this) Trinik YOU need to write something cause I love your ideas and you'd make one hell of a story! Alright here we go! _

Letty leaned against the door frame quietly watching as Santiago played with his action figures in his room. He held superman in one hand and the joker in the other, he smashed the two together his little face twisted with concentration.

"What's your real name Superman! My names Dom and I'm here to kick your butt" He mimicked slamming them together once more. Letty couldn't help but feel her chest constrict as he played along pretending Dom was his superman action figure. She didn't want to have this conversation, have him relieve his horrific experience once again but she _had_ to. In order for justice to be served her baby boy had to go point out those monsters. He had to be brave. She sighed heavily pushing the door open wider and sat down beside Santi on the floor.

"Hi mami"

"How's my baby?"

Santi looked up almost confused, he wasn't a baby but why did mommy even like him anymore? He was broken.

"Okay"

Letty held her arms out to him and he flinched back, touching was _bad_ what if Mami thought he was touching her like he did those ladies. He couldn't make mami hate him more.

"Come here please miho I want to talk to you, it's very important."

Santi eyed her nervously before shuffling into her lap, Letty held him tight as his head laid against her chest. He felt so small even though he acted almost twice his age.

"Remember how Mami promised the police were going to catch the people who hurt you and lock then away?"

Santi nodded feeling his tummy start to turn inside him.

"Well in order for them to know _who_ hurt you we have to go point them out at the police station" Letty murmured quietly brushing his hair from his face. She felt him tense against her as his eyes began to water. He shook his head and roughly pulled from her embrace.

"No"

"Santi baby we have to"

"No Mami no"

"It's the only way to make sure they get locked away baby" Letty sighed standing up to walk towards him. Santi ran to the other side of the room eyes wide with fear.

"I can't!" He screamed tears pouring down his cheeks. "They'll tell you what I did Mami and you'll hate me more and make me go away!"

Letty gasped at her son's words, she could never hate him. Pain flashed through her as all the signs came together, he thought she blamed him for everything. That's why he'd become so distance, why he wouldn't let anyone touch him.

"Baby I don't hate you"

"I touched them Mami you told me that's bad I did! And I let Papa hurt you!" He sobbed uncontrollably his little knees shaking to the point where he could barely hold himself up. Letty crossed the room tears streaming down her cheeks to pull him into her arms. They sat on his bed as she rocked him gently just like she had when he was just a baby. His head pressed against her chest and his legs curled into her lap. It was almost an hour before his cries came to a slow stop, he looked up and Mami was still awake peering down at him. Her eyes red and blotchy to match his own.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled against her chest. Letty tilted his chin so his gaze met her own, she had to make him understand.

"Santi I love you more then anything in this very world, _none_ of this was your fault. The adults made you do those things baby and Mami knows that. Sometimes bad people do things to people who don't deserve it and then it's the police man's job to find them and make them pay for it. So we have to go down and tell the police so they can lock them away so that they don't hurt anyone anymore. I know your scared but I'm here no matter what always nothing could ever change how much I love you"

"I didn't stop Papa" He whispered pain evident in his little eyes, he was the man of the house. He protected his Mami. Letty swallowed the sob that threatened to bubble over, how could you tell her 5 year old son that daddy had changed?

"Santi that isn't the same daddy you remember... daddy got into some bad things and they changed him. I know you remember the daddy we left behind but Mami made us leave because of those things. I don't want you to love your daddy any less but right now he's very sick"

"Daddy's a monster" He replied in anger remembering how many times daddy hit him and tossed him around.

"You don't have to see daddy if you don't want to" Letty murmured pressing her lips against his hair.

"Can Dom come with me Mami?"

Letty froze she hadn't even considered Santi wanting Dom to come with them.

"He's downstairs, you can ask him if he'd go"

Santi stood up from his mothers lap pausing to turn around and jump back into it. His little arms wrapped around her neck as she soothed his back gently.

"Te amo Mami"

"Te amo miho"

Santi climbed down the big flight of stairs his superman action figure clutched in his little fist. He heard Dom's voice from outside as he poked his head through the front door. Dom was bent over the hood of the Daytona when he heard the pitter patter of little feet behind him. His pant leg shifted against his thigh as Santi tugged on it gently.

"Hey sport" He smiled crouching down to Santi's level. Santi looked up at Dom eyes wide with fear, he felt as nervous as the kid looked. Sure he was around kids often enough but he didn't know how to help Santi heal.

"Will you come with me to go see the bad guys" Santi whispered his bottom lip trembling. Dom blinked in shock, he wasn't his dad or anything to the boy. Why him?

"Yeah of course Santi"

Santiago watched as the big man in front of him stared at him in confusion. Adults were supposed to know lots but they seemed to know little. He shook his little head shoving the superman action figure out at Dom.

"You're the real superman" He whispered "You saved me and my mommy and I'm scared.

Dom felt his body surge with emotion, Santiago actually believed him to be superman.

"It's okay to be scared Santi everyone gets scared even me. We just have to be very strong and get through this"

"Like the Hulk?"

Dom chuckled "Yeah just like him"

"Will you protect my Mami?" He asked quietly anxiously toying with the action figure.

"I'll protect you and Mami always" Dom murmured. Santi launched himself into Dom's arms catching him off guard and almost knocking him over. His little arms clung to his neck and Dom rubbed his back gently.

"Thank you" Santi whispered still clutching at Dom's neck. Dom just nodded his head biting back the tears that threatened to spill over. He would do anything to protect him and Letty, he loved them.

_How was that!? Next is the visit to the police station and Letty's blowout. I kept this part separate I felt it was...necessary._


	15. Chapter 15

_I love your reviews! Each of you! I'm hoping to have this up plus one on Thursday so review lots and give me the motivation! Love you all!_

Dom stood in front of the bathroom mirror smoothing out his green polo shirt. He hated the damn thing, it was a Christmas present from his mom and it was itchy as hell. But today he'd wear it anyway, and with pride.

"Time to go Dom" Santiago whispered from around the door frame. His hulk shirt and blue jeans hung off of him, he'd lost weight in the past month. Dom bent down to him rubbing his hand affectionately through his dark hair.

"You ready for this?"

Santi nodded tugging the center of his green Hulk shirt "Strong like the hulk" Dom held out the corner of his shirt to as Letty approached them from behind a light green hoodie hung from her shoulders. Today green was a sign of strength something they needed immensely.

"Why don't you go get your shoes on baby" Letty murmured. Santi nodded and bounded down the hallway and down the main stairs.

"Thank you for doing all this" She whispered. Dom nodded restraining himself from reaching out for her and pressing his lips to hers.

"It's no trouble Let"

They all piled into Dom's car and drove across town towards the station. Santi shook in his seat, he was really scared. What if all those bad people got out and wanted to hurt him and Mami again.

"It's okay Santi"

Santi glanced up to see Dom leaned into the car and unbuckling his belt. He liked Dom he was big and friendly and he made him feel safe. He hoped Mami would let Dom be his new Papi. Dom held one of his hands while Letty held the other as they made their way inside. The station was busy with officers running in every which direction. A younger blonde cop made his way over to them.

"Officer O'Conner you must be Letty and Dom and this must be Santiago" He smiled down at Santi.

"I got's to show you the bad guys" Santi whispered.

"Yup and once you show me I lock them away and they never hurt anyone anymore" O'Conner promised as Santi looked up at him.

"My daddy needs to be locked away to he hurt my Mami"

Letty gripped Dom's hand at Santi's words, pain coursing through her. Her poor little boy he'd seen so much.

"I'll make sure everyone is safe, can you come with me for a few minutes? Your Mami has to do some paper work"

Santi gazed wearily between Letty and O'Conner he didn't really trust strangers anymore.

"Go on baby I'll see you soon"

Santi nodded tugging his shirt and followed the office down the hall. Dom glanced up at Letty who had dropped his hand instantly.

"Where you goin?"

"I have to go talk to Derrick remember" She sighed.

"I'll go with you"

"No Dom"

"Let.."

"No please go be with Santi, he needs you" She begged she had to face Derrick alone and the idea of Santi being alone in there was more then she could bare.

"Alright, be safe" He murmured pressing his lips to her forehead before heading down the hall. Letty pushed the door of the interrogation room open and felt her blood boil at the sight of the sick smile spread across Derrick's face.

"Hey good lookin" He laughed eyes undressing her.

"Fuck off Derrick"

"Where's my son?"

"You will _never_ see him again, you've done damaged beyond what I think you even understand. How the fuck could you let those woman touch him like that Derrick? He's _five years old_ he doesn't understand. Hell I don't even understand!"

"God you're dramatic he's fine"

"Why did you do that to him"

"Would you.."

"Why!" Letty hissed slapping him across the face. Derrick's eyes bulged in shock as he angrily leaned across the table.

"You want me to rape you again bitch? You're gettin me all worked up"

"Why Derrick"

"Fuck do you have any idea what that kid would pull for one night with some random chick? Guys pay like 10 grand just to watch Let we could have been millionaires"

Letty lurched into the garbage pail beside her, Derrick was actually going to pimp out their son. She shivered as the thoughts of what could have happened ran through her mind.

"You fucking son of a bitch he's your _son_"

"Exactly which is why he'd be good at it"

"I should kill you right now" Letty hissed.

Derrick shrugged dismissively still grinning down at her, Letty stood up from her chair gently walking towards him.

"Gonna give me a goodbye kiss baby?"

Letty slammed her fists into his face repeatedly as her anger finally took over her. The emotions she had bottled up for so long came crashing down around her. She felt two strong arms pull her up and carry her out of the room.

"Easy Tyson" Tony murmured soothing her back gently "I know you're angry Letty it's okay it's going to be okay" He whispered as she broke down in his arms.

_In the other room_

Dom leaned against the wall as they ushered the men and women into the line up before them. Santi gripped his hand tightly snuggling his alligator closer to him.

"Alright Santiago all you got to do is tell me the number of the people who hurt you. That's all okay?" O'Conner murmured. Santi swallowed roughly nodding his head as his eyes glanced down the line. Dom knelt down beside him rubbing his back gently as he nodded towards his shirt and flexed his arm slightly. Santi grinned and flexed his arm back.

"You're strong buddy, be Hulk strong"

"Number three, four and eight" Santi mumbled before launching himself into Dom's arms. His little body shook with fear as Dom scooped him up and held him tight.

"You did awesome Santiago" O'Conner replied "I'm going to go book them now, why don't you guys go for ice cream? On the house" He said slipping a ice cream cone coupon into his little hands.

"I want my Mami" He whispered in Dom's ear as they made their way down the hall. Letty sat against the wall of the station eyes red from crying so hard. She stood up and lifted Santi into her arms.

"I love you so much miho"

"Te amo Mami, can we's go for ice cream? Please Dom to Mami please"

Letty nodded still clutching him desperately against her chest.

"Yeah baby of course"

They drove to the ice cream shop and each got a sundae to eat outside on the patio. Santi had devoured his ice cream within minutes and had snuggled into Letty's chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and his breathing evened out. Dom smiled at the sight he looked so at peace.

"A rough day huh baby" Letty whispered as she shifted him into a better position.

"That is one tough little boy" Dom rumbled getting up to clear away their garbage. Letty stood up with Santi on her hip and waited for Dom.

"Dom I can't thank you enough for being so...there"

"Don't thank me Let" He shook his head opening the door for Letty to slide Santi into the back seat. They drove home in silence as both fought with what to say, Dom wanted her to open up to him but knew he couldn't push. They arrived at the Toretto home and Letty jogged upstairs to go put Santi to bed. Tony was perched in his easy boy a glance of whiskey in his hand.

"Go talk to her son" He winked and motioned towards the stairs.

Dom found Letty sat on his bed arms curled around her legs, he sat down beside her and she crawled into his lap. He sucked his breath in, he wasn't expecting her to be so bold.

"I can move if your uncomfortable"

"Don't do anything you're not ready for Let"

"I wanna talk...you deserve to know, you've been so understanding" She whispered.

Dom tilted her chin so their eyes met, he swallowed his fear remembering his words only hours ago _"be hulk strong"_

"I love you Let"

_Next chapter they finally talk and clear somethings up! Let me know if there's something you'd like to see!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Your reviews make this story guys! Love them! Here's the heart to heart we've all been dying for. Warning it's going to be...rough._

"I love you Let"

Letty tensed at his words a familiar pang in her chest, he deserved so much better then her. Her and her problems. Dom watched as her body froze beside him and winced at his naive gesture, she wasn't ready for those words but he _had_ to say them.

"You shouldn't" Letty sighed leaning back against his chest, she couldn't begin to understand why he hadn't run yet.

"I do though, you and Santiago" He said quietly.

"He loves you so much" Letty whispered, Santi had learned to worship and love Dom so much in the past month. Dom brought a sense of safety that Santi had lost. Letty's chest began to constrict at the thought of her son, she was supposed to protect him and she didn't. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed against Dom's chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her small frame pulling her closer and rubbing her arms soothingly. Dom didn't know how to fix this, he didn't even know if he could so he held her tight silently conveying that she was safe. Letty looked up at him and his eyes were red rimmed as he rubbed them roughly.

"You deserve better then this Dominic" She croaked. Dom shook his head angrily, he didn't deserve her but god he'd try.

"I just want you"

"I'm an empty shell Dom a poor one of what I once was. He took everything my pride my confidence my independence he took it all. He even tried to take the one thing in this life I did right." She whispered. Dom nodded wordlessly encouraging her to continue. Letty swallowed roughly "He used to beat me and rape me all the time so this time around it didn't even phase me. I just waited for it to be over but when I saw Santi god I wanted to die right there. I always kept it hidden from him I wanted him to know nothing but a good family life."

Dom clenched his fists at his side his blood boiling at the thought of Derrick abusing Letty for so long. Letty brushed her finger tips across his hands and they relaxed almost instantly.

"I hate myself everyday for letting him take off with Santiago, it's my fault. It's all my fault." She sobbed into her hands, it was her job to protect him and she had failed.

"He's okay Let, he's strong"

Letty sniffled and gave a sad smile laughing quietly, "Yeah he's amazing, I'm lucky to call him my son"

"He must get it from his mom" Dom murmured causing Letty to meet his intense gaze. He ran his fingers across her forearm watching the skin move beneath his fingers. Letty tensed beneath him and he regretted it instantly.

"You should go Dom" Letty croaked.

"Yeah alright" He nodded and stood up heading towards the door. He stopped to face her once more and his heart crushed inside him. She was what he wanted, needed, the air he breathed the life he wanted to have and she didn't want him back. Dom crouched in front of her cupping her face gently as he brushed his lips across hers.

"If you change your mind, I'm here. I'm always here."

Letty watched as he walked out of his bedroom and fell to the bed sobbing. She wanted him to god did she want him to but fear over took her at every turn. The snarl of an engine resounded through the house as Dom's Charger rumbled away from the house. He was gone and he probably wouldn't come back. It was almost 3 hours later when Letty heard a small tap against her bedroom door. Santi stood before her dark hair ruffled and standing up right, eyes watery and red and his stuffed alligator clutched to his chest. Letty held out her arms and he crawled in against her chest.

"I'm sad Mami" He mumbled against her tank top soaked in tears.

"Why miho"

Santi peered up at his Mami, she had made Dom go away and he didn't like that. But she looked really sad and maybe she had a reason.

"Dom left and he didn't say bye, why did you make him go Mami?" He asked his lip trembling.

"Dom needs a family of his own baby" Letty whispered brushing Santi's hair away from his face.

"I wanted him to be my new daddy" Santi whimpered sad eyes peering up at Letty. She inwardly cursed herself for making Dom leave without saying goodbye to Santi.

"We'll be okay just us"

"It's okay to be scared Mami"

Letty froze as Santi rubbed her hand almost trying to comfort her. She tilted his chin and looked into his eyes, he wasn't fooling around.

"I'm scared to Mami but Dom makes me feel better and he makes you feels better to I see's it. Why can't he be in our family?"

"It's not that easy baby"

Letty watched as her son's eyes glazed over and his mouth pressed into a firm line. He shook his head angrily slamming his little fists against the mattress.

"That's a stupid adult thing for I don't want to" He huffed and stomped his way back to the spare bedroom. Letty was shell shocked her 5 year old son could even see how much she needed Dom. She absorbed her surroundings, what her life had become and felt nauseous. Fear had seemingly run her life for far long then she even remembered and even her child had enough of it. She was so drawn into her thoughts she didn't hear the grumbled engine or the creak of the floor boards. Suddenly he was there in front of her, eyes red to match her own.

"I can't" He shook his head "I can't walk away"

She shook in place as her heart and mind fought, she wanted Dom but she was scared. What if he was the same what if her heart broke once more? Her head screamed at her "but what if he's different" her heart softly reminded her.

"I'm scared Dom" She croaked gripping the sheets.

"Me to but I think we need to be, it's what makes this worth it. I can't walk away Let not from you or that little boy. I know it wont be easy I know it will take time but I'm here and I'll do what I need to do for us for you and for that kid down the hall."

"I don't.." Letty whimpered only to be cut off my Dom's lips pressing gently against hers.

"Don't do that, you deserve better then me but I'll make it up to you. Just give me a chance Let"

She met his gaze and his eyes cried sincerity and love her heart beat quickened.

"It's going to be a rough ride Dom" She whispered. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck willing her gaze to his once more.

"Ride or die"

_How was that?! I tried for ya'll! Soo I'm thinking that the next few chapters will be Dotty! Slowly but surely leading up to what you all want ;) And maybe some Dom and Santi moments! Let me know!_


	17. Chapter 17

_So I have both chapters written and the next one contains some Dotty ;) So review if you'd like it up soon!_

"He is such a strong little boy" Mia mused as she watched Santiago run through the park. "It's remarkable how he's dealt with this all"

"He's one hell of a kid" Dom agreed pulling Letty against him his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. It had been just over a month since they're final moment when they gave into what they couldn't fight. The contact between them was still kept to a minimum Dom would only go as far as to hold Letty in his arms knowing she felt safe there. He wouldn't push her for fear of loosing her all together. Letty had finally began to heal over not only her rape but the guilt of Santiago's and Dom had been there every single step of the way.

"He's amazing" Letty whispered watching as Santi swung himself effortlessly across the monkey bars. Dark hair covering his eyes slightly as his little legs swung back and forth.

"I can't wait until ours gets here" Mia beamed up at Vince who chuckled deeply his arms wrapped around Mia's small bump.

"She's gonna be Uncle Dom's girl"

"As if" Letty laughed shoving him gently, Dom grinned scooping her up and tickling her sides.

"Behave woman" Dom teased.

"I'll save you Mami!" Santi yelled diving on top of Dom's shoulders laughing happily.

"Uh oh I've angered the Hulk" Dom gasped dropping to his knees on the concrete. Santi giggled happily climbing down, Letty scooped him into her arms pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheeks.

"My hero!"

"Gross Mami!"

"Come on _children _Mr T's done barbecuing and I'm starving" Vince muttered hauling Mia behind him.

"You're always hungry"

Santi ran between Letty and Dom grabbing each of there hands as they ran towards the house. After finishing supper with the Toretto clan Letty sat down on the living room couch chatting with Maria as Santi slept quietly in her lap.

"Such a well behaved boy" Maria smiled brushing her fingers across Santi's forehead. Letty smiled down at her son as he snuggled closer into her chest.

"Sleeps the same way he did when he was just an infant"

"Someone had too much fun today" Tony laughed as he entered the living room with Dom.

"He's one hell of a kid" Dom laughed shaking his head. "Ready for bed?"

Letty nodded as Dom lifted Santiago out of her arms, the said their goodnights and made their way into the guest room that now had become Santi's room. Letty quietly changed him into his Spiderman pjs before tucking him into his bed.

"I love you Miho" She whispered pressing her lips softly against his forehead.

"Night Hulk" Dom murmured brushing his hand through Santi's dark hair.

Letty walked into their room grabbing her nightwear before entering the bathroom to get washed up for bed. Dom sat down pulling his shirt up over his head and rubbing his hands over his shaved head. When he finally lifted his gaze Letty stood before him eyes burning into his own.

"Let?" He asked only to have her finger pressed against his lips. She pulled him into a standing position before stepping closer to him. Her eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes and back down.

"Just wait" She whispered before pressing her lips softly to his. Dom groaned as his body responded to her almost painfully. Her lips were soft and tasted almost sweet as he moved his lips against hers. She gently pulled back eyes searching his for several minutes before a breath taking smile crept it's way across her face.

"Wow" Dom breathed as he rested his forehead against hers. Letty couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly as she glanced down at Dom.

"Woke the beast?"

Dom groaned glaring down at his ever present hard on, he shifted his boxers cheeks flamed red.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Sorry" She giggled.

"Don't be that was amazing" He confessed pulling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry we can't...you know"

"When you're ready" He assured pressing his lips gently against her cheek. "I love you and I'll wait"

_If you want the next chapter ya'll gotta review! And let me know what you'd like next! More Dotty or some Dom and Santi time.! Lemme know!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I love your reviews guys! As promised! Dotty!_

"ser bueno, ¿me oyes? Te quiero (be good you hear me? I love you" Letty murmured squeezing Santi against her chest and pressing her lips repeatedly to his cheeks.

"Maaaaami" He groaned rubbing his cheeks.

"He'll be okay Let you two have fun" Mia laughed hugging her, Letty shook her head smiling. She was so relieved to have someone she felt comfortable with to leave her son with.

"I owe you Mi, bye Miho love you" She waved before bouncing down the stairs and out towards the Charger idling in the driveway. Dom sat in the passenger seat a black wife beater clung to his already to warm skin.

"Ready to go?" He asked as she slide herself into the car, she nodded a smile on her face. The past several weeks had been rough but the couple had found it only brought them closer together. Letty found herself growing impatient with Dom's need to make sure she was ready. They had taken a few over night trips but this was there very first weekend completely alone. She shivered at the thought and Dom leaned forward to turn down the AC.

"Cold?"

"Yeah" She shrugged not willing to confess.

They drove the few hours down to the beach resort chatting quietly and taking a few stops. Dom pulled the car into the lot and made his way to the trunk to grab there bags. Letty went ahead and opened up the door into there cabin and gasped. Behind her Dom chuckled obviously proud of himself.

"Like it?" He asked gesturing to the roses on the table, the soft candle light and the meal before them. Letty swallowed roughly nodding her head as her stomach turned. Dom carried the bags into the bedroom tossing them onto the floor and pulling his wife beater over his head. He groaned as the AC from the house hit his back. From behind him he heard the gasp escape Letty's lips as he turned towards her.

"What is _that_?" She whispered.

"A scar" He muttered attempting to brush it off.

"Dom you know my scars...why can't I know yours?" She croaked eyes trained on the gruesome line that cut through his back. Dom sighed heavily sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand out for her.

"I don't want our get away to be about this Let"

"The pain makes us stronger you told me that" She said quietly.

Dom nodded his heart heavy at the memories the scar brought "I was on top of the world love of my life gonna be a daddy fuck I had everything and within minutes it was just gone. She left me within a reason or a care. I went ballistic trying to hunt her down but she had vanished. So I turned to my good friend Jack and drank myself into a stooper. Drove my car home and smashed into a wall doing 110, damn near died. After I woke up I _wished_ I was dead the pain was more then I could even take. But for some reason I healed even faster and decided if this was how life was I'd drink and fuck for the rest of it. I had it all planned out to, until I met you and Santi" He confessed lifting his gaze to hers.

"Why us?"

Dom rubbed his head self consciously a slow blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Honestly? You hated me from the get go and it drove me crazy, I had to know you. Got talking to dad about you and he told me flat out back the fuck off. I was going to but then I walked outside and saw this little kid drooling over my car the way I used to when I was a kid. Hell I didn't even know he was your son until you came up to us. You brought me in and then he sealed the deal I couldn't keep away."

"He loves you" Letty whispered "I didn't think he'd trust any man ever again after Derrick"

"I love him to"

"Dom?" Letty asked chewing her lip nervously, it had only been 2 months since it all had happened but in that moment she couldn't deny herself anymore.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me"

Dom's neck snapped back as he stared wide eyed at the Latina beside him. She shifted uncomfortably but her eyes burned into his saying everything she couldn't.

"Let I don't think.." Letty pressed her lips to his aggressively pushing him back against the bed.

"Don't think" She murmured.

Dom laid back against the bed pulling Letty tight against his chest as they licked and pulled at each others lips. Letty hauled her tank and bra over her head and groaned at the feeling of her skin against his.

"Shit" Dom groaned as she pressed her lips against his pulse point.

"Loose the jeans" She gasped as he kneaded her breasts. Dom made short work of his jeans and froze as he began to unbutton hers.

"Letty I don't know about this" He croaked "You're not ready"

Letty gripped his face in her hands eyes staring into his.

"I love you" She said simply before shoving her jeans down with his. Dom pressed his face against her chest nipping and sucking at her soft skin.

"Fuck your sexy" He moaned flipping her onto her back as he towered over her. Dom pressed his lips softly against hers as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you"

"I love you" She whispered "Come on Papa make me yours"

Dom groaned reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom from the shelf. Letty shook her head grabbing the foil from his hand and tossing it onto the floor.

"I'm on the pill"

"Aren't you scared I got something?"

"Do you?"

"Well no"

"Then shut up" She laughed as she gripped him in her hands. Dom groaned as she guided him inside her.

"Shit" Letty hissed at the amount of pain she was feeling.

"I can stop"

"No just ugh shit just do something" She winced as Dom starting moving slowly in and out of her. He clenched his teeth as her walls gripped tighter around him.

"Fuck it feels so good, I love you baby"

"Mmm" Letty moaned as the pain began to subside and she bent her hips to meet his thrusts. Dom quickened his pace as Letty's moans became increasingly louder.

"You don't even know how good it feels to be inside you" He grunted slamming into her.

"Don't let me go" She pleaded gripping his shoulders.

"Fuck"

"Dom" Letty moaned taking the last ounce of control Dom had left. He slammed into her once more as she convulsed around him.

"God damn"

"Mmmm" Letty giggled as he flopped down on top of her. Dom pressed his lips sloppily against her neck as she squeezed him tightly.

"I fucking love you" He groaned as she nipped at his earlobe.

"I love you to...It scares the shit out of me but I love you to"

"I know my past makes you leery Let but I swear you and that little boy mean everything..."

"I spend 23 hours a day wondering whether we're wrong for each other. Wondering whether we got the energy that we need to get through everything that we seem to get into. Whether the baggage we both bring would sink a small ship and then in the 24th hour I realise I've been thinking about him for 23 hours and then I come back to there's something about him that I can't stay away from something about him that makes me wanna love him." Letty murmured her chin rested on Dom's chest as she stared into him.

"Er Doctor John Carter" Dom grinned.

"You get my point" Letty chuckled.

"I do"

_Next chapter will be a Santi and Dom moment about how Dom and Letty are going about things! Stay tuned and REVIEW _


	19. Chapter 19

_Keep on reviewing!_

"Okay children line up and wait for the bus!" Mrs Roper hollered over the talkative classroom. Santi groaned shifting his backpack this was the one part of his day that sucked. He hated the bus but Mami couldn't leave work just to drive him to daycare.

"Santiago look at that car!" Devon yelled finger pointed at the black Charger that slid easily into the parking stall.

"No way"

"Sick huh?"

Santi ran before his mind could catch up only slightly hearing the muffled yells of Mrs Roper. Dom grinned as he caught him mid air and lifted him high above his head.

"Dom!"

"Hey kid I think your teachers yelling at ya"

"Ooops" Santi replied bashfully staring at his sneakers.

Dom chuckled carrying the boy over to his teacher who was red faced from yelling across the lot at him.

"Sorry about that my names Dominic Toretto I'm on his pick up list" Dom grinned shaking the ladies hand.

"Oh it's no trouble" Mrs Roper blushed. "See you tomorrow Santiago"

They walked across the lot and Dom buckled Santi into his seat in the back. He fired up the engine as he pulled out of the lot.

"How come you picked me up?" 

"I figured we'd spend a boys day if that's alright."

"Cool!"

The pair drove down the docks where they played a few arcade games and headed into a small restaurant for pizza.

"Are you only doin this so you can date my Mami?" Santi asked curiosity glinting in his eyes.

Dom blanched at his forwardness he never thought Santi would figure it out so quickly.

"Well"

"It's okay if you are"

"You are way too smart for a 5 year old" Dom laughed.

"Are you gonna hurt my Mami" Santi asked pressing his lips together seriously.

"No of course not"

"Alright" Santi shrugged stuffing his third piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'd hurt you?" Dom asked.

"No I'm a man I can take care of me my Momma doesn't need to be hurt no more"

"I love you Momma Santi"

"Will you be my new daddy?"

"I don't want to replace your dad Santi he's still your dad"

"Nope he was I don't like him no more, I want you to be my daddy"

"I'll try my very best to be whatever you need me to be"

Santi grinned jumping down from his chair and crawling into Dom's lap. Truth was he really did think Dom was superman who else was that strong and that nice. He knew Momma loved Dom to but he didn't think Momma knew it yet.

"What do you say we go surprise Mami?"

"Okay!"

They drove across town to the shop just as Letty was cleaning up her tools and getting changed. She left the dress room and rounded the corner to the front door jumping back in shock. Dom and Santi were leaned against the wall both holding a small boquet of flowrs. SAnti ran towards her jumping into her arms.

"Look Mami we brought you flowers"

"They're beautiful miho" Letty said bringing them up to smell them.

"You're beautiful" Dom murmured pressing his lips to her forehead.

"No kissin" Santi pointed causing Letty to snicker.

"Yes boss"

"So what have my boys been up to?"

"We went to the arcade and got pizza and Mami guess what Dom's gonna be my new daddy!"

_How do YOU think Letty should handle this!?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Love all the input for this next chapter and hoping to include a lot of your suggestions!_

"Oh really?" Letty chuckled amused by the stunned look on Dom's face. He stared down at Santi who beamed happily up at his mother.

"Yup" Santi nodded as Letty lifted him onto her hip.

"Well why don't you go clean up the toys you left here and we'll go home"

Santi jumped down and ran into the office across the garage and Letty turned her attention to Dom who had yet to move.

"Sorry about that I don't know what's gotten into him" Letty sighed.

"I didn't tell him to do that" Dom murmured.

"Oh believe me I know"

"You okay?"

"Relax Dom" She laughed pressing her lips to his cheek.

"All done Mami!" Santi said running past them. Letty shook her head laughing Santi had taken everything so well it was almost as if it never happened.

"Come on Papa"

The drive home was filled with Santi's constant talking and Letty and Dom nodded and agreeing as needed. The Charger pulled into the driveway and Santi bolted to the porch to greet Tony and Maria.

"Hi Mr T and Maria!" He giggled throwing himself into Tony's lap.

"Well hello Santiago" Tony rumbled tickling his sides.

"Dom's gonna be my new daddy" He announced proudly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright amorcito to bed!" Letty sighed exasperatedly.

"But Mami" Santi whined his bottom lip stuck out.

"Bed" Letty pointed to the front door and Santi sulked his way inside and up the stairs. Dom rubbed his hands over his bald head feeling the sting of his fathers intense gaze.

"Care to explain son?"

"No not really"

"You sure you're all ready for this?"

"I'll be whatever those two need me to be, if that's a father to Santiago then so be it." Dom shrugged.

Maria jumped from her chair pulling Dom against her chest. "Shit ma what?" He groaned as she pressed kisses across the span of his face.

"My son _my_ Dominic it's so good to have you back baby" She whispered rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks as tears slipped across her cheeks.

"Aw Ma don't do that"

"You're finally a man again"

"I was _always _a man thank you" Dom muttered his cheeks flaming under her gaze.

"You were a boy in a mans body, acting like that with all those women." She hissed poking her index finger into his chest. "I don't want to see that _ever_ again"

"I'm sorry Ma"

"Sorry for what?" Letty asked sliding the front door shut quietly.

"Nothin" Dom muttered taking a swing of the beer Tony had shoved at him.

"You!" Maria gasped pulling Letty towards her and releasing Dom. "You saved him thank you"

"I think it's the other way around Maria" Letty smiled as Dom glared daggers at his mother.

"You saved each other" Tony rumbled from his chair behind them. Dom turned to his father seeing the small hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You're good together"

"Thanks" They both replied.

"Ready for bed?" Dom asked.

"Yeah night guys"

The two made their way upstairs and into there bedroom, Letty flipped down onto the bed gripping the pillow underneath her head.

"You okay?" Dom asked noticing the hint of sadness her eyes held.

"Yeah it's just I don't know" She sighed bringing her knees against her chest as she sat against the headboard.

"Talk to me"

"I know you love me" She said slowly "But Derrick loved me to and I mean he..." Letty trailed off her chest constricting at the memories.

"Hey" Dom murmured brushing his thumb against her lower lip. "We don't have to move any faster then your ready for"

"We do though"

"Why?"

"Santi loves you so much I'm not even surprised he wants you to be his dad. Their having a fathers day lunch at his school next week and he all but begged me to ask you to take him." She groaned rubbing her temples roughly willing her head to stop pounding.

"Really?"

"Yeah I just about died when he said that today, I made him promise to let _me_ talk to you about things."

"I'll be whatever you guys need me to be Letty"

"What do _you_ need Dom?"

"You" He said quietly.

Letty sighed climbing into his lap and pressing her forehead against his as Dom's hands gently rest against her thighs.

"I love you" He whispered "I'll never get you to understand how much"

"You could have anyone you wanted Dominic _look_ at you. Why me? Why my son?" Letty croaked her hands gripping his face forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"You're kind and gentle, you're an amazing mom, your smile and the way your eyes light up makes me feel almost invincible. The day Derrick hurt you I swear to god I've never felt more anger and pain in my life. I _had_ to find Santi it was almost like he was our son not just yours. I don't know Let I just...I love you"

"I love you to" She whispered.

"Just give me a chance Letty I'll prove it to you" He murmured his eyes almost begging.

"Okay" She nodded "On one condition"

"Name it"

"We talk to Santi together about this" She gestured between them "I don't want to get him confused"

"Of course" He promised as he pressed his lips gently against her jaw line. Letty sighed wrapping her arms around his neck as they fell against the bed.

"You know the other day he asked me when we were going to have a baby" Letty grumbled causing Dom to freeze against her.

"A baby!?"

"Yeah apparently we're already married and popping out kids in his head. Even asked me for a puppy"

"I think I can handle the puppy" Dom murmured eyebrows knit in concentration. A _baby!?_ His stomach turned he wasn't sure anyone was ready for that.

"That's what I told him" She giggled.

"So we agree to take things as they come?" Dom asked rubbing her hand in his.

"Roll with the punches" She winked.

"DOMINIC LETTY!" Tony roared from downstairs causing them both to jump and lunge for the door.

"What Pop?" Dom hissed as he came face to face with his father.

"Santiago" He growled dragging Dom towards the spare bedroom door.

_What's wrong with Santi!?_


	21. Chapter 21

_I AM SO SORRY! My computer broke guys so I'm doing these on my lunch break at work! Also I'm throwing something in that happened to my cousin last night so we'll see what ya think!_

"He's screaming and thrashing in his bed" Tony muttered gesturing towards the door.

"Santi?" Letty murmured quietly as she entered the small boys room. Santi looked up at his mom his eyes were red and his little nose was runny.

"I had a nightmare Mami, where Dom" He sniffed.

"I'm right here sport" Dom murmured coming up beside Letty.

"I'm scared" He whimpered holding his arms up so Dom could lift him up.

"What happened miho"

"Daddy hurt Mami and me and Dom and I cried and Daddy laughed and hurt me more. And then Daddy threw Mami down the stairs and Dom chaseded him and Daddy hurt Dom and I cried for police man but he never ever came Mami!" Santi sobbed against Dom's chest.

"Oh baby" Letty whispered "You're safe"

"Your dad's locked away Santiago he can't hurt anyone anymore buddy."

"But he get out and he come hurt me and Mami"

"He's not getting out for a very long time Santi"

"Really?"

"I promise" Letty murmured.

"Can I come sleep wif you?" Santi pleaded.

"Yeah buddy come on" Dom said soothing his back. They stood and began to leave the room when Santi screamed.

"My alligator!"

"Okay baby it's okay" Letty murmured placing the toy in his arms. Dom laid Santi in the bed between them as Letty soothed his back. Within minutes Santi had drifted to sleep his little arm draped across Letty's waist his face pressed against her chest.

"Guess he's not as over it as I thought" Letty winced brushing the dark strands away from his eyes. She had thought Santiago was over the incident and didn't dare bring it up in fear of frightening him.

"Poor kid looks pretty shook up" Dom agreed his stomach was in knots he'd never seen the little side of Santiago he'd forget sometimes just how small the boy was.

"Thank you...for you know being here" Letty whispered rubbing her finger tips across his jaw line

"Anytime anything" Dom whispered pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I guess we should get some rest, I hope he sleeps through the night" Letty sighed adjusting Santi's face against her chest. He stirred clutching at her tank top and whimpering. "Sshhh baby it's okay" She murmured soothing him back to sleep. "Night Dom" She whispered pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Night Let"

_A few hours into the night._

Letty groaned at the painful sensation radiating through her chest, she rubbed her eyes yawning as she felt across her chest. She froze as her hand brushed against Santi's head pressed into her chest.

"What the fuck?" She hissed causing Dom to roll over.

"Letty what's the...whoa alright then"

Santiago had hauled Letty's tank top down and was nursing sleepily.

"He hasn't nursed since he was 18 months old, I don't even lactate anymore why would he do this?"

"Cause he's scared, you think he knows he's doin it?" Dom whispered trying his best not to stare.

"I doubt it" Letty shook her head peering down at her son, he was clutched to her almost desperately. She sighed heavily leaning back into her pillow. "Should I take him off?"

"Uh?" Dom shifted "I don't know much about this Let"

"Santi...Santi baby wake up" Letty whispered shaking him gently, his eyes snapped open and he jumped away.

"Mami"

"It's okay baby" Letty whispered adjusting her tank top fearing upsetting him. Santi blinked up at his mother before nuzzling into her once more. "Santi do you remember what you were doin"

"Sleeping Mami"

"Don't remember nothin after that bud?" Dom murmured rubbing his back.

"Nuh uh"

"Alright night baby" Letty pressed kissing his forehead she watched as Santi drifted back off to sleep. Dom rubbed his head trying to process what had just happened.

"I think we need to go see the therapist again" Dom told her slowly.

"Yeah I think so to" Letty agreed wrapping the blanket tight around Santi. "I thought we were over the rough spots"

"We'll get through Let"

_So should Santi see a therapist? Or is this just a young boy needing his mother! Twist in the next chapter! Review!_


End file.
